In Your Arms
by Breaking.Down.Slowly
Summary: Bella is Carlisle's daughter. They were seperated and Bella's had a dark past since then and now she's being reuinted, with more people than she imagined. Characters OOC
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys, sorry this took so long, I've been REALLY busy lately. Anywho, this is just a prolouge. I know it doesn't help much, but it does help and it's important. I also couldn't think of a better way to open it. So, I hope you guys like!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the characters of Twilight or any ideas you've ever read from Stephanie Meyer's books. This is simply inspired off of characters in the book. Also, please excuse any misspellings, I'm too lazy to go get my book and double check!**

_Baby on a night like this_

_I wish you'd just hold me forever_

_I'll remember with one last kiss_

_That nothing truly lasts forever_

Isabella sat up in bed, awaking to the soft tapping noise that was steadily growing louder. As much as she loved her sleep, a dream of her past was haunting her yet again, making her happy to awake. The knocking continued to grow in volume as the person on the other side kept knocking harder and harder. Isabella smiled and waited. She knew who it was. She knew why he was here. She knew _everything_.

She stretched her arms wide and arched her back, trying to further awaken herself. The knocking continued to get louder, now keeping pace with the steady beat of a tapping foot outside her bedroom door. She was tempted to giggle, but knew she'd get in trouble if the man on the other side knew she was awake and purposely ignoring him. Her smile grew wider and she bit her lip, refusing to give into the temptation of laughing. She continued to sit and wait as the knocking grew louder. She could almost see her door thinning where the man knocked.

Finally, after five minutes, Isabella gasped in pretend shock as a hole was worn through her door.

"MIKE!" She screamed.

"Bella, you knew I was going away today. And you also know I don't go anywhere without saying good bye to ma Bella." Mike replied to the beauty's shriek.

Mike admired the brunette before him. Today her hair was waist length, chocolate colored and in a way, completely mess yet in a gorgeous way. Her eyes were a deep brown, yet still light and warm. She was pale, with only the slightest remnants of freckles. Bella had gone all natural today. Lucky for her, he didn't know why.

Bella rolled her eyes at his cheesy response and reacting of staring her down, brown roots to small, dainty feet.

"Fine, come say good bye." She said warmly. Normally, she would've been much ruder but he didn't know. If only he did know it'd be a permanent good bye, or so she hoped. Eventually they'd have to meet again, she knew but she denied it. She decided to make their last few moments together somewhat happy for him before she left, vowing to never return while he was still there.

"How about you come here so I can see your gorgeous body without those silly blankets."

Isabella scowled, "You'll take what I give you or you can leave without a good bye." She offered, her voice proving it wasn't up for discussion. She wanted to be nice, but she wasn't about to be felt up by him or anything. She was safer in bed.

Mike walked over and pecked her cheek. "I love you. We can get remarried when I get back, alright?"

Bella snorted mentally. That wasn't gonna happen, she was gonna move on. Or maybe find some interested guys and play the field for awhile. "Sure, sure." She lied. She waved her hand, sending him on his way.

He sighed and left, think about his endless love to her. He loved her with every fiber of his being, despite his previous actions. While yes, she was the most gorgeous creature on this earth, any man could tell you that, he was still a man. She often refused him and he needed to take out his pent up frustrations on _someone_. It wasn't his fault Isabella was stubborn and didn't love him back, now was it?

Isabella simply rolled her eyes as the door shut. She pulled back the covers and walked to her bathroom.

Bella sighed as she looked at the plain, yet somehow angelic, girl in the mirror. How her beauty hurt her. She began brushing her soft, silky hair, then her perfectly straight and blindingly white teeth. She walked out before entering her closet. She threw on a pair of jeans and a caramel tank top. She listened carefully for any signs of Mike Newton before heading out the door.

"Morning Aro." Bella greeted with a rare grin as she sat at the dining room table, only there for her. She hardly ever smiled anymore, much less grinned. So, when his darling Isabella greeted him with a grin, he was nothing less than shocked.

"Good morning Isabella. Excited for today, I assume? Do tell me you'll be wearing more clothes."

"Why wouldn't I be excited? I'm leaving Italy to live with my Family, even if it is Forks. And when I get there, I'll throw on a poncho or something."

"Does Michael know you're leaving?"

"Is it his business?" Bella countered. Aro always pushed Bella toward Mike. He was the head of the Volterra guard, Aro did whatever it took to make Mike happy. But Bella's powers were far superior to Mike's and she was for more valuable, so all he did was push, never forcing.

"Isabella, you're bound to this man." Isabella shuddered at her short-term lapse of memory back in 1918. They had told her she was married to Mike and they were just getting their vows renewed. Renewed her ass.

"The same way he's bound to Charlotte? Heidi? Gianna? Hell, he once tried JANE!" Bella screeched the last part, hoping the small vampire wasn't around. "In my mind there _is_ now us. You know why he really wants me anyway, and it's not love."

"Isabella, be reasonable." Aro could accept her not loving him, but at least a friendship, a fondness, _something_ to ensure Mike's happiness and, in turn, his loyalty to the guard.

"When it comes to Mike? Never."

Aro saw her temper wouldn't waver and moved on. "So, what time are you leaving?"

"They are all currently on a hunting trip, so my plan is to send the boxes in about an hour, shortly before they get home. Once I'm sure the boxes are there and my family has returned, I shall take my leave."

"Are you sure you want to-"

"I'm positive Aro. I just want to escape these walls. I haven't left since the 1940's for any reason other then getting you and the rest of the vampires their dinner. I'm getting sick of this place and it's ancient beauty and ancient people. I'm ready to leave."

"If you insist Isabella. Go finish packing."

Isabella snorted. "You think I didn't pack everything as soon as you said 'you go home next week?'"

"There must be a few things, your pajamas, your bed spread, your brush, anything else you may have lying about."

"Lighten up Aro, I'm just joking." Bella giggled and disappeared back upstairs. Aro sighed as he watched the beautiful creature leave. Isabella was like a daughter to him, letting her leave was killing him. But, he knew very well her real father must miss her, and her him. She also knew Isabella needed to leave or go insane. He was just upset that such a beautiful, yet lethal and powerful, creature could torment him so, training for over one hundred years and as soon as the chance to leave pops up, grabs it with all her might. She could've been an amazing asset to the guard. One day, Aro knew, she would be, that day it wouldn't be optional, but it was only temporary. Aro stood and briskly left the room.

**(A/N: I've noticed I'm getting a TON of hits for this story, but very little feedback. Guys, please just say something or I won't continue, I have other things to do. So, just a quick little comment, telling me to go on is all i need and i will. I'm gonna be done with the first chapter shortly, but i want it to be read by a lot readers and I wanna know I'm doing something right. Yeah, I'm a hypocrite, i don't really comment people's stories either, but if i like it and it interests me, i'll add it to my alerts. So guys, give me something that tells me it's good.)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: YAY! I was able to upload, i had to do loads of editing bleck because it uploaded weird, but it's up. I'd like to give a special thanks to Raynefire15 or Freak from Mars. She offered to help me with editing and uploading this chapter last night when i didn't have the time or patience to get this up! You should all give her a cookie!**

**I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I don't own most characters, just their new, re-done personalities and this story plot, sadly.**

_Baby on a night like this_

_I wish youd just hold me forever_

_I'll remember with one last kiss_

_That nothing truly lasts forever_

**Chapter 1**

I threw the final few accessories and books in the box and closed it, placing it swiftly in the pile, and sending the pile mentally downstairs. The hideous mass of cardboard was gone in an instant.

_'Where the hell did these boxes come from?'_ Ah Felix. So stupid, yet so funny. It must be his stupidity that makes him so funny. I giggled before walking downstairs myself.

"You do that on purpose dont you?" Felix asked, pointing at the pile of boxes he now stood a good distance away from.

"No, I didnt know you were there." I was being honest, I wasnt listening to thoughts. I was thinking about my mom, my dad, my sisters and brothers. While I had met them all, the last time I had seen any of them was in 1943, where I met up with Alice and Jasper and helped point them in the direction of the family they searched for, unaware that I was a member of that family. Then again, only my dad knew.

"Wait, you're leaving now?" I nodded. He gave me a quick hug. "I'll keep Mike distracted from your disappearance." he whispered to me. I giggled. Felix's distractions for Mike were always...entertaining to say the least.

"Isabella, must you go?" Aro asked, as he glided into the room. Aro could never just walk, he had to make some kind of entrance and exit that stood out. And gliding just tended to work for vampires, go figure.

"Yes Aro, I must. And I'm sorry to say, I will not be waiting to say good bye to anyone else. They can find a way to contact me if they want to say good bye to me." To emphasize this, I sent my boxes away, making them disappear into thin air and hopefully appear at the Cullens house in Forks, Washington. "Oh no." I checked in on my boxes, and sure enough they were there, along with two Cullens I didn't know. "Aro, I must go, people are there and the others who aren't will be there in the next minute." I walked over to Aro and embraced him in a hug. "Good bye Aro, take good care of Volterra without me."

Aro chuckled, "Good bye Isabella. If you ever want to come back, you'll be welcomed with open arms." I smiled.

**In Forks (A/N: This is part of Bella's powers, she knows exactly what's happening everywhere in the world, past, present and future. She's REALLY a know-it-all. This is what she sees happening in Forks while she's saying good bye to Aro.)**

"What was that Edward?" A blonde girl asked from the top floor of the house.

"I don't know sweetie, let's go look. Besides, the others will be home any second." The man, Edward, said and headed down the stairs. The site that met the two lovers was a giant pile of boxes.

"Edward?" Carlisle of course chose now to enter. "Are you two moving out?"

"Of course not Carlisle, we just heard a noise downstairs and came to see." Edward explained.

A little pixie like girl came back from a vision and squealed. "We have a guest coming _very_ soon." Alice had seen Bella. Alice's husband, Jasper, wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head, feeling her excitement and spreading it through the room. The final three figures walked in, Esme, Emmet and Rosalie. None of the three were sure why everyone, including themselves, was excited, but they were.

**Back in Italy**

"Time to make my perfect entrance. Bye." I closed my eyes and the ground beneath my feet disappeared. I was flying faster than any vampire could run. Suddenly, it stopped. I felt two arms holding me, I was in a lying position and this person had caught me in their arms.

"I knew it was you." The warm comforting voice of my father greeted me.

"Actually, you didn't. You thought Edward and what's-her-name over there were moving someone in the family out as a joke." I smiled and he let me fall.

"Where did my sweet, loving daughter go and when did she learn to use sarcasm?" My father laughed as I pouted.

"You dropped me!" I whined. I stood up and tackled my father in a hug.

"Hey, get off of him!" I felt the cold, impossibly strong arms of Emmet, my big brother, grabbing me.

"Emmy! Put me down!" And yet again, I was dropped. "Gently you knuckle head!" He chuckled.

"Nice to see you too Bella." He laughed until the house shook as I glared from the floor. He laughed harder. "I'm very scared Bells."

"You sure were in 1931 when I beat you in a wrestling match and your mom though you were the one to dent the wall." I giggled. The rest of the family stared at me in shock. Emmet was unbeatable to them, and yet me, a tiny little girl no older than twenty-four by the looks of it, had beaten him. Emmet glared at me and I stuck my tongue out. I suddenly noticed the small, pixie like girl bouncing at a speed so fast, she was a blur even to me. "Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock, dont you-" The little pixie tackled me.

"MY SHOPPING PARTNER! MY SHOPPING PARTNER! MY BARBIE! THE BEST SHOPPER IN THE WORLD! MA BELLA! YOU'RE BACK!" She screeched. I giggled.

"Alice, my hearing is better than your's, no need to screech." I rolled my eyes as we stood up.

"I'm just so happy that my best friend is back!" She giggled. I giggled too, Alice's laugh always contagious. I smiled at the next person in line to greet.

"Hello Jasper." I smiled.

"My, my, my. Is that really you Bella? It has been nearly fifty years and you _do_ tend to change your appearance a lot..." I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed, though not nearly as loudly as Emmet had.

"Bella!" A curtain of blonde curls was suddenly in my face. I giggled for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"Hello Rose!" I hugged her back. She grabbed my arms and held me back, examining me.

"Very nice outfit, Aro hated it didn't he?"

"Of course he did, he even asked if I was wearing more clothes. I said I was, but I make no promises." We laughed. She knew as well as I, if you didn't promise, you didn't have to follow through. It was our rule. It was the beauty-queen rule. She moved aside to let the last person of the Cullen family I could remember greet me.

"Oh, Bella!" She hugged me, a classic Esme tradition. "Bella, thank you so much. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here, I wouldn't have met Carlisle, and I wouldn't be where I am today. I'll forever be so grateful for having you put in my life." she muttered into my hair. I smiled.

"It's ok Esme. You made my dad happy, you made the family I knew I'd one day join complete. And you're my mom. I consider us even." She looked at me and grinned. She was legally, without the adoption process, my step mom. And I'd try to call her mom to make sure she knew how much I loved her.

The man I knew was named Edward cleared his throat. "Uh, who are you?" The girl next to him nodded. I knew her.

"Hello Charlotte."

"Hello Isabella." She said coldly. She grabbed Edwards hand, silently pleading me not to spill.

_'That little whore! She better not tell Eddiekins. She better not steal him either. UGH! I HATE her!'_

"Mike still misses you, you know." I said casually. She glared at me.

"I'm sure nobody cares. I don't care. I love Edward. Mike is nothing to me." She said, making sure everyone believed her, though she didn't believe herself.

"Really? I mean, you did break up our marriage, I'd think if you did that he must be pretty damn special, don't you think?" I paused, everyone stared at her thinking '_She broke up a marriage?'_ Edward was extremely upset. His fiancée never told him this. "Though, I should be thanking you. You were the only way I was ever gonna get a separation from him. You know how Aro is. He's been begging me to take him back for the past ten years."

"I dont really care." She said coldly, glaring at me again.

"Would someone tell me whats going on? Why does the mind reader know nothing right now?" Edward finally blew.

"Be more specific. You're not the only mind reader in the room genius. You're also not the fastest, or Carlisle's first child. Alice is not the only one who can see the future, Jasper not the only one to play with emotions, Emmet is not the strongest, and Esme is not the only one with a maternal instinct." I answered him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I'm Carlisle's biological daughter. As a child, I was amazingly bright and perceptive and loving and strong and fast. I could read a person's past, future, thoughts, and emotions just be looking at their face. One little thing, and I'd know. I see all; I can see your thoughts and past thoughts, the future, the past, what's going on in any one place in the world at this exact moment, I can manipulate emotions and I can communicate through thoughts. I'm also faster than you, stronger than Emmet and I have better hearing, taste, sight and sense of smell than all of you. My powers also include transporting someone or something from any one place to another place, making fire with my eyes, levitation, invisibility, and privacy bubbles. I can sleep, eat human food, have kids, I have blood and heartbeat. I'm not your average vampire. Why do you think I spent over one hundred years in Italy?"

Edward was dumbstruck. '_There__s an extremely gorgeous'_-I giggled when I heard this-'_and lethal vampire in my house, whose Carlisle'__s biological daughter and she'__s better than all of us put together? This won'__t turn out well...'_

"Aw, Edward, you flatter me. But you shouldn't be thinking about how gorgeous I am while your soon-to-be wife is here, just like Emmet shouldn't be thinking about how good my ass looks right now compared to when I was his 'little sister' while his wife is in the room." I heard too simultaneous slapping noises, followed by a double "Ouch!" and giggled. "It's so good to be evil. Dont you agree Emmy?"

"Yeah, it's great." he muttered.

All the guys burst out laughing. "E-Emmy? Y-You l-l-let a-a lit-little g-girl call y-you E-EMMY?" Jasper gasped between breaths.

"Ja_zzy_, be nice to Emmet! It's not his fault he's extremely weak compared to me." I whined, widening my eyes. Alice giggled while Jasper just stared at me in awe. "Now, say you're sorry to Emmet."

"Sorry Emmet." He said in a dazed voice.

"Did I forget to mention I'm also a succubus and I can make any man do as I say?" Alice, Rose, Esme and I burst into hysterics, Alice and I ending up on the floor clutching our sides at the dumbstruck looks on the guys faces. Charlotte just looked pissed. I could tell Carlisle didn't know that last power. "It's a more recent power I've found." I explained to Carlisle after recovering.

_'Doesn't mean you have to use it. You've already got every guy at your knees just want to fuck you till you're sore. No reason to use it on taken men." _Charlotte thought.

"You're a hypocrite Charlotte. You had sex with my husband multiple times, in _my_ private room, instead of his or your's, while Mikeand I were still married. Plus, Emmet and Jasper have always been considered my brothers and Carlisle...he's my dad, I'm not a big fan of incest thanks...and I don't know Edward so..." She glared at me and everyone else started laughing, even Edward chuckled slightly.

"Aw, Charlotte, lighten up. I'm not a whore like some people in the room. I have morals, that includes sleeping with married men is off limits. Or using incest, that's just plain sick." I said again, bursting into hysterical giggles as soon as I finished, Alice, Rose and Esme not far behind.

"Well...well...Mike thought I was better than you." She finally managed. She truly was an idiot, her fiancé was right in front of her. Edward gave her a harsh glare before I spoke again, trying to at least save Edward from his anger issues.

"That's why he was moaning _my_ name. Face it Charlotte, you can't make me out as a whore or someone who's bad in bed. It just doesn't work. Im unbeatable, mostly." She raised in eyebrow. "My family will always be my one weakness. But as long as they have the ability to get out of the situation without me, or I have the ability to kill the asshole who tried or seduce him into letting them go, I'm not too concerned." I explained.

"What if it was me?" She asked curiously. I smirked.

"I'd probably hesitate. Cause trust me, if I _did_ save you life, you'd be on the first plane to wherever Mike is, so he'll stop following me and you can have him, you know, as a way to say thanks for saving my life."

"If you just want him to stop following you, maybe you should take off those rings around your neck."

"I don't recall every saying Mike was my first husband. Or my only one really..."

"You were married to two men at once?" Rose asked.

"There's a small period of time in the 1900's that I can't remember. The first thing I remember was seeing these two rings on my finger, asking what the hell was going on, and being told I collapsed out of wedding planning stress. Those lying bastards will rot in hell if I have anything to do with it."

"You didnt know?" Carlisle asked me.

"Nope, as I said, it was the last thing I remembered. Of course, after the wedding, I remembered everything except for the time between 1912 and 1918. I just know I was married then, and it wasn't to Mike. It was someone in America, I think they said Chicago. Stress was definitely the reason I passed out and forgot everything, my mind didn't _want_ to remember. That's probably why I still can't remember those six years."

Charlotte continued to scowl at me, but I didn't care. She wasn't important. She'd be out of this house in just a few weeks, that I knew. I smirked. My living here would turn their lives upside down, just like the wanted.

"Bella, none of us ever really heard your story, and I only know up until 1864. Would you mind telling us, or do you need sleep?" Carlisle asked gently.

"I should be ok." I smiled to back up my statement. Carlisle gestured us to the family room. There was three couches and two extra chairs, more than enough room for nine people. I sat down in one chair, while the couches were filled by the other eight, each sitting next to their partner.

"I was born the daughter of Maria Regina Francesca Swan Cullen and Carlisle here in 1774 in France. My mother was a Spanish native while Carlisle was from Britain. I ended up looking like my mother, but with my dads pale skin. My mom died just hours after my birth from complications. I can still remember everything about her though, even her last words. Carlisle did a good job of raising me, while he was able to.

"Just a few weeks after my birth and my mothers death, Carlisle went out on a vampire hunt and never returned. I was sent to live with my mother's parents, but by time I was 8, they could no longer care for me. I was sent to an orphanage in Spain, my grandparents thought the environment better for me.

"As a child I was always exceptionally bright, exceptionally perceptive, and gorgeous as I said before. A child as beautiful and as bright and as...much of a know-it-all without being a snob, intimidated people looking to adopt. So, I stayed in the orphanage until I turned eighteen.

"Having nowhere to go, and no one to go to, they let me have a job at the orphanage taking care of the infants and toddlers seeing as I had always been good with children. By time I was twenty four, I had a small house on the outskirts of Madrid, a decent job, was looked down on by society and a loner. I was, in all, miserable. I desperately wanted some I could relate to, someone like me. I had lost all hope for ever finding that.

"In 1800, shortly after the half way mark to my twenty fifth birthday, Carlisle appeared on my doorstep on evening. I was in complete shock, assuming this was some hallucination. I knew that it wasn't though. He looked...different than I remembered, and my memory was amazing even then. It was mostly his eyes. I told him to tell me everything. He told me he was attacked, kidnapped, and stolen away. He escaped and then toured around, looking everywhere he thought I might be until he found me.

"But, I'm not stupid. He was hiding something from me. He looked as he did twenty four years ago, except with eyes like the highly expensive gold I had always wanted. And I noticed his eyes darken after a few hours of telling me this story. I pointed this out and he caved, telling me everything. Including the fact that my scent was appallingly amazing, and his eyes were darkening in hunger. I didn't hesitate to ask him to change me.

"He had told me how vampires were stunningly gorgeous, to lure in their human prey. He explained he hunted animals though, so I was fine. He said there senses were heightened, and because they lived so long, they were all very intelligent. They sounded like my kind of people, they sounded like me. I was ecstatic to get the chance to live with people like me. When I explained how horrible my life was looking, he reluctantly agreed.

"After I was changed, we found I was yet again, too perfect for my own good. I was stunningly gorgeous even for a vampire, was cursed, or gifted if you like being all powerful, with countless powers, some I still find today. My senses were yet again better. To top it all off, I had some human left in me. I had to sleep, I had to eat food for blood repulsed me and food smelled amazing. The only positive thing was the ability to have kids. That I'll never regret having.

"Once we were positive I could resist blood, we set off to America. We wandered around the country for sixty years, until the Civil War started. Carlisle became a doctor and I became a nurse down South where it was most needed. We quickly became the best doctor-nurse team of the soldiers. I even recall seeing you once Jasper, checking in on your men. It's a good thing you were a major and I was just a nurse, or I would've slapped you for some of your thoughts. But, I can't say I blame you.

"In 1864, things in the North got bad and they wanted one of us to go North. Carlisle, always the gentleman, insisted I stay and he'd go. I reluctantly accepted and continued my work. One evening, just as I was preparing to head home for a few hours, some people came by asking for me. I was in the back and don't know what happened, to tired to even care. My co-worker told me some very pale, extremely handsome people with red eyes were looking for me. Vampires. Even worse, the Volturi.

"Somehow, they had found out about how powerful I was. When I got home, they were there and they made me teleport them to Italy. I stayed and trained there since then. Within the very first week of my arrival, Mike was infatuated with me and since then, everyone has been trying to get us, and keep us, together despite my stubbornness. I've been training there ever since, going on vacations whenever I saw someone from my future family and the area they were in. Last week, I was told I could leave today and so, I came here." I let out a long breath. My story was too long. And, Edward was even more perceptive than I was.

_'She edited way too much for my liking.'_

**Yeah, I'm evil. Live with it. Anywho, I want COMMENTS. Please? I'll give you a cookie, my mommy made them yesterday and they're really good :) And, since I probably won't update until after Christmas, Merry Christmas/Happy Kwanza/Happy Holidays. And remember, more reviewsfaster posting time.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:OK, I appreciate the reviews I HAVE gotten, but I definitely want more for this chapter. I'm thinking, 10 reviews before my next update? Sound fair? This chapter is slightly short of 3,000 words and gave me lots of aggrivation trying to save it, once I finally did, I found out the proper way to do this. So, YAY less problems updating from now on. Anyway, read on.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do NOT own any characters you recognize, I just own this plot, Charlotte, and their new personalities. Anyone want to sell them to me though, just send a PM :)**

_Baby on a night like this_

_I wish you__d just hold me forever_

_I__ll remember with one last kiss_

_That nothing truly lasts forever_

**Chapter 2**

"Yes, actually Edward, I did edit. Anything I did edit was unimportant or something I don't believe is your business." I snapped.

"Bella, relax darling." Carlisle tried to sooth me. I slumped back, folding my arms across my chest, and scowled.

"Then tell Edward to mind his own business in my personal life." I said childishly. I mentally rolled my eyes at my behavior. Since when was I so whiny? Then I remembered Mike.

"You probably just don't want us knowing your dirty little secrets." Charlotte said, rolling her eyes. Everyone looked at her, well glared, including Edward.

"Yes, there are some things I don't want you to know, at least not all of you. But it doesn't give you any right to butt in." I glared at her. "Now, I'm going to bed, don't disturb me because when people wake me up without a good reason, I hurt them." I smiled sweetly. "Good night." I went towards the stairs before remembering one tiny thing. The mental picture of Mike at the top of the stairs made me wince.

"Carlisle?" I whispered. He instantly appeared at my side, a concerned look covering his face from paternal instinct.

"What's wrong?"

"Can I have a room downstairs? Is there a room downstairs?" I questioned quietly. "I-I'll explain later, ok?"

"The room's smaller than the one we have for you upstairs, but if you're sure you want this, just send your stuff downstairs." I could feel the smile break out on my face instantly. I threw my arms around him.

"Thank you dad." I muttered into his shoulder. Damn hormones.

"It's alright Bells, now, get to bed." I wiped a stray tear away before walking into my room where my stuff now awaited me. I picked through the bags before finding one with my pajamas, grabbing a pair and changing. I climbed into bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The blindingly bright sun bugged my eyes as it beat down from the window. I opened my eyes slowly and sat up. I began stretching and stood out of bed, looking at the alarm clock the family had for their guests. The time read just after eight, so I decided it was time to get up. I walked over to the door, opened it and headed for the kitchen.

"Morning." I muttered groggily to Esme.

"Morning sweetie, are you hungry?" She asked.

"Kind of." I admitted. I didn't want breakfast, but I needed it.

"Bella? Are you up?" I heard Carlisle from the other room.

"Yes dad." I replied softly. "Mom," I saw her eyes twinkle, "I'll make myself breakfast when I get back, don't worry."

"Nonsense! Go talk with your father, I'll make you some pancakes. Chocolate chip sound good?" She questioned softly.

"Sounds perfect." I smiled before standing up and walking towards the family room. Carlisle was their sitting on a chair reading some medical papers. "Hi dad." I said shyly.

"Good morning Bella. I was wondering if we could go for a walk later and talk, about last night and other things you weren't willing to talk about. We don't have to talk about everything, but I want to know something about my daughter." I smiled and nodded, tears in my eyes just at the thought.

I stood up and walked back to the kitchen, the smell of chocolate chip pancakes greeting my nose.

"Hello mum." I said.

"Oh good deary, your food is ready." I smiled. She handed me a plate and a fork ad a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks mum." I cut a piece and plopped it in my mouth with the silver fork Esme gave me. It was spotless, never been used before.

"What's that horrible smell?" Charlotte whined as she walked downstairs, Edward trailing behind her. I went to respond but was pulled back into a long forgotten memory before I could.

_"Edward?" Bella called. She was lying in a huge bed. Her clothes were spread around the room, tossed carelessly, and the bed was a mess. She remembered falling asleep in her husband's arms, but now he was gone. "Edward?" She called louder. She was then greeted by her husband's green eyes, bronze hair, and tall muscular figure._

_"Good morning Mrs. Mason." Edward said as he walking in with a tray. The tray held two plates of chocolate chip pancakes, his wife's favorite, two glasses of orange juice, toast, two forks, two napkins, and a single rose in a vase._

_"What's all this for Eddiekins?" She asked playfully, her head tilting to the side, eyes gleaming with curiosity. Edward simply grinned at his wife's nickname for him. If anyone else called him Eddiekins, he's probably beat them to a pulp. But Bella, Bella could call him anything and he'd love, simply because it came from her beautiful lips and was said in her soft, bell like voice._

_"Today, my love, is the anniversary of the day we met. It's been six of the best years of my life." She smiled at her husband's loving words and pecked her love's lips. She looked into his eyes and saw them brimming with adoration, devotion, and love._

_"I love you." She whispered against his lips._

_"I love you, too my beauty. And in just a few months time, our love shall be eternal." He kissed her passionately before everything faded to black._

"Bella?" Esme called. Concern covered her face as maternal instincts kicked in. I couldn't answer.

"Edward, what's your full name?" I asked, recovering from shock.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Why are you asking?"

I ignored his question, "What color were your eyes as a human. Masen's your human last name, right?"

"My eyes were green and yes. Why do you keep asking these insane questions?" _'What is wrong with her?'_

"I need to talk to Carlisle. Mum, sorry about this. Just wrap it up in cyran wrap and put it in the fridge. I'll reheat it later."

"Bella?" She called as I walked out. I just continued to the family room.

"Dad, I'll be ready in five minutes." I warned Carlisle. I ran to my room, found an outfit and changed. I ran a brush through my hair and grabbed a pair of Ugg boots before walking to the family room. I sat and put on my boots, waiting for Carlisle. He arrived as I finished slipping them on.

"Ready?" I nodded and went for the door.

"Lead the way." I told him. He took off running and I followed slowly behind. Thirty miles into the woods, he stopped and sat on a fallen tree. I sat down next to him.

"Some of this, I can't risk anyone else finding out yet. I'm putting a block**(A/N: when she says this, this is a kind of 'privacy bubble' she can make. I explain what this one does in a moment, but just know there are other kinds, and this isn't a visible bubble or anything! Any questions, leave it in a comment.)** on this conversation so Alice won't see any of it and if you think about it, Edward won't hear it." He nodded. "I'll start at the very beginning, which is actually a memory I found this morning." He nodded again, gesturing to me to begin. I took a deep breath.

"This morning I had a memory of those blank six years. I had just woken up in the memory and I had slept with someone the night before. Then, I called for a man named Edward. Edward Anthony Masen came in with a tray of breakfast for me. It was the six year anniversary of when we met. He was my husband. He was human, but he was going to be hanged in a few months. That's all I know.

"When I married Mike, he was kind and sweet. The next day, my memory returned. I refused him and demanded a divorce, saying I had a mental problem when I agreed and it was the truth. So, he beat me till I was too weak too fight back before raping me. It then became a daily occurrence, and I just got weaker and weaker despite my training. After a month, I became pregnant. Before I could tell him, he beat me to the point of a miscarriage. This happened three more times.

"After my third miscarriage, I asked to leave, to meet the members of my family. I was also in a huge depression. I was slightly depressed after getting my memory back. My first pregnancy lifted my spirits slightly. When I had my miscarriage, my depression worsened. Same for my second and third pregnancy. By this point I was just a mess, hardly leaving the bed in the morning. So, the Volturi agreed I needed to get away. That kept me away until 1943. By then I had seen Esme, Rose, Emmet, and in 1943, Alice and Jasper. When I returned, it all started again. Since then, I've had another four miscarriages, and my depression pattern continued with it, and soon I was just a lump that was pushed around and used by others.

"Last year, I got pregnant. But this time, I was able to tell Mike before he got to beat me. He's always wanted a kid, that's why we are technically still married. He didn't touch me for six months. I was ecstatic, I was finally getting a kid, I wasn't getting beat. This baby was an answer to my prayers. After six months, I went into premature labor. The baby's body was still too underdeveloped and weak and he died at birth. He was given to Mike after being declared dead and giving me the basic information. I'm sure you can guess why." I shuddered and took another breath. Time for the worst part, the big finale.

"Since, I've been in just a huge, inescapable depression. Actually seeing the baby dead made is so much worse than normal. Mike's been worse than ever, blaming me for the baby's death. The reason, I asked for a downstairs room is because…I'm pregnant. I found out last week. I told Aro and he agreed, I needed to leave. He gave me a week and promised to keep Mike busy until and after I left. When I went to go upstairs, I saw Mike just waiting to beat me or push me down the stairs, I've lost two kids when he did that. Nobody dared to stop him or help me get my divorce because Mike's head of guard. He said he'd leave if he wasn't happy. I made him happy.

"So, I'm here so I can have my baby. I want it to stay hidden and out of Mike's knowledge so it can be safe from Mike when I go back to Italy. I feel horrible dumping this baby on you, but what kind of mom would raise her baby with Mike and a bunch of vampires around, examining and probing, in Mike's case probably beating. I…I…" I was sobbing hysterically and couldn't continue. Carlisle pulled me into a fatherly embrace.

"You and your baby are safe, my Isabella. You're not going back to Italy. You'll both be safe here, for eternity."

"R-Really?" I managed to sniffled out as I continued to sob.

"Really." He smiled at me and pulled me closer.

"Dad, you don't have to. Really, I'll be fine, I just need to find the woman he's supposed to be with or something. I'll figure it all out." I pleaded. I wouldn't do this to my family, dumping my problems on them. "Plus…I don't know if I can stay in this house with Charlotte, and maybe Edward if my memories come back."

"To be honest, none of us like Charlotte, I think Edward's only with her to keep himself occupied. We could just tell them to break off their engagement or leave. Besides, if Edward is your ex husband, you need to work things out. He's talking about his wife during his human life, saying he was madly in love with her but some vampire seduced him one day and it was the biggest mistake of his life. He was in such a depression, he was too weak too fight off the influenza. With her, he hadn't been able to catch it he was too strong and happy in a way. If you're her, he needs you."

"Dad, I don't know. Besides, how do I tell them? They're gonna find out eventually and I'd rather tell then have bits and pieces come out. Knowing Charlotte she'll tell them all some twisted version."

"We'll tell them your pregnant when we get back. No details, just the fact that you're pregnant. I'm sure they'll be ecstatic to have a baby around the house."

I sighed. There was no fighting this. "If you insist. I have a feeling you'll have Jasper, Edward and Emmet strap me down if I refuse, so…" He laughed and giggled. It felt so amazing to laugh, to smile again. My mouth hurt from doing this after so long of nothing but frowns, but I didn't care. I was addicted to being happy.

"How about we head back Bells? You and the baby are probably hungry. Then we can tell everyone you're pregnant." I smiled and nodded my head. We took off running towards the house. The wind in my hair and the thrill I received from running at an impossible speed always made my hunts and my kills even more fun. But this, this running for fun, was absolutely amazing.

All too soon, we arrived back at the house. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach, and was suddenly grateful I hadn't eaten breakfast. I had a feeling my morning sickness was coming. Great.

"Ready Bells?"

"Ready as a girl can ever be. Yeah, know I wasn't scared to tell my own dad, but my siblings, mom and two other people one who I hate and the other who might've been my husband ninety years ago, telling them feels like I'm going to die." I muttered. He laughed at my fear and pushed me inside. "Hey! Gentle, huh?" He chuckled at me. "It's bad enough I was dropped like, three times yesterday." He chuckled again as I scowled at him. I stomped past him into the family room and sat down on a chair. I removed my boots and tucked my legs towards my body before resting my head on my knees.

"Would you like me too call everyone?" Carlisle asked. I simply nodded my head. I didn't feel like talking. I let myself be absorbed by my memories.

_"My Bella, darling, don't worry about having kids. I'll be perfectly happy just having you. We don't need to have a kid." Edward assured me._

_"I-I know Edward, but I've just always wanted a kid and there's nobody else I want to have a kid with. I promise you though, you'll be changed before your turn twenty six. Kid or no kid. There's still the possibility I could get pregnant if you're a vampire." Bella wiped another tear as Edward continued to rub her back soothingly._

_"Bella, I have too but we don't need kids. I love you and you are all I need in my life."_

I felt the tears in my eyes. Guess that statement wasn't true anymore. Everyone was looking at me, curious as to where I spaced out to. Jasper could sense my sadness and looked at me questioningly, but I just shook my head.

"Well, Edward over here complained about my editing, and Charlotte about me having 'dirty little secrets.' So, I'll tell you. I'm-"

_"I'm really pregnant? Really, really?" Bella had never been happier. She was getting the chance to have Edward's child after four years of trying._

_"Really, Mrs. Masen. How about you go on home, tell your husband and rest. Ok?" She nodded eagerly before running out of the office, desperate to tell her husband. She continued until reaching the woods. She looked around to make sure the coast was clear, and teleported herself to the front door. She burst down the front door then went straight to the bedroom. What she saw made her forget her happiness._

_"E-Edward?" There was the town whore, Jessica, sitting on her husband's lap. She was down to nothing but her slip, her dress long discarded. Edward, her 'devoted' husband, was shirtless. "GET OUT YOU LITTLE WHORE!" Jessica jumped out and grabbed her dress at a speed too quick for a vampire. She threw on the dress and scurried out, smirking the whole time. "Edward, how could you?"_

_"Bella? But, I-Bella I didn't-"_

_"Leave Edward." She said quietly, dangerously._

_"Bells-"_

_"DON'T CALL ME THAT AND GET OUT!" She screamed. He hastily threw on his shirt and ran out of the house, heading to his parent's._

_She sank to the floor, sobbing endlessly. She had to leave, she couldn't stay. She stood up and raced around the room, packing everything. Twenty minutes later, all her belongings were packed. Just one thing left for her to do._

_'Dear Edward,_

_I can't stay here. What you did, it hurt too much to stay. I'm sorry Edward. I don't want a divorce, I'm pretty sure you'll be turned and we will see each other again. Besides that, I still love you. As they say, love hurts._

_I'll always love you Edward,_

_Bella_

_P.S. :I'll be back in Italy before you read this._

_P.P.S. :Congrats, you're going to be a father'_

With that, I collapsed into tears on the floor, crying hysterically.

**A/N:Remember, 10 reviews or no update! If I don't update in time, Happy New Year, everyone!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: OK, I'm uber sorry for the delay! But, in my defense, this chapter is over 3000, about 300 short of 4000 words. Now, I'm not really happy about how this chapter turned out, but I did what I could. This story is taking it's own path, a path very different than what was originally planned. So, hope you enjoy, especially since I threw in some of Edward's POV!**

**Disclaimer:I do not and will not ever own Twilight because I do not have a few million dollars to use to buy it. :)**

**Chapter 3**

"Bella? Bella?" Esme's soothing voice sang from my side, where I felt someone gripping my hand.

"Bella, come on, what is wrong?" Alice asked in her bell like voice right behind me, where she was rubbing small circles on my back to calm me.

"Oh Bells, you know we hate to see you upset. Could you at least tell us why?" Rosalie questions from my side opposite of Esme, where she squeezes my hand softly before stroking my hand.

I keep my eyes closed and shake my head. "One person in this room. That one person will say nothing. I'd…I'd like to be alone right now." I manage as I calm down.

"Can you make it to your room?" Emmet asks softly, a feat for him and his normally booming voice.

"I-I think I'll be alright, thanks Emmet." I offer a small, hardly visible smile through the silent tears on my face.

"Do you mind if I come in and examine you for a moment? Make sure you're alright?" My father asks from above me.

I look up at him and nod my head slowly, hesitantly. "Only if everyone else leaves and is out of hearing distance. My problems are private, no offense to you all."

"That's not fair. Carlisle gets to know and your best friend, practically your sister doesn't?" Alice pouts from beside me. I laugh softly at her childish gesture.

"I'm sorry Alice, but Carlisle is my real father, I've lived with him for sixty years, he raised me onto my own two feet so I could be come an amazing young lady of my time within months. There's so much he knows that you do not. Soon that will change, but for now, I have no energy to tell you everything. Sometime shortly Alice. You, Rosalie, Esme and I will hear about the life only the four of us could relate to." I look up where Emmet, Jasper, Edward and farther back, Charlotte is standing. "I'm afraid, Jasper and Emmet, you can no nothing. You'd try to kill too many people for my sake if I did, to be quite honest. And Charlotte, you are the most untrustworthy person I've ever met. Edward…I hardly know you." I feel Carlisle give me a knowing glance, something I could only tell after years with him.

"If you're sure…" Alice shrugged. Emmet glared at me suspiciously.

"Why exactly would I be trying to kill these people? What has happened to my lil sis?" Emmet asked.

I looked down and shook my head. "You know this family Emmet, secrets aren't secrets for long. I'm sure not long after I tell the girls you'll know and go try to murder the people I didn't already threaten." I joked, rolling my eyes. "You think your little sister wouldn't defend herself?" I placed a hand to my heart. "I'm hurt Emmet. I thought you knew your sister wasn't a coward, hell she took on half the Volturi guard at once. And you question my self defense?" I scoffed and then huffed, crossing my arms. Emmet's booming laugh rang through the house while I smirked.

"That's my little sister." He ruffled my hair, earning a glare from me. "Can you just tell Jasper and I when you tell the girls? It's not fair! You don't need to tell Mr. And Mrs. Boring over there, but at least your two big brothers. Please?" Emmet begging, I'm better than I thought. I grimaced at my thought. I wasn't good, I was horrible. Making my brother beg made me worse, not better.

"Alright, I guess I can. Maybe tomorrow if I'm up to it, alright?" He grinned and took off running in response, Jasper giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before chasing after him. The girls all smiled before following.

"Untrustworthy? Oh thanks." Charlotte sneered. Edward was looking at me intently.

"I think I know you." he whispered.

"Edward, I'd remember if we knew each other. Trust me, we don't." Lie. Why must my whole life be a lie? "Now, please, just go so Carlisle can check up on me. I'll let Alice know when we're done."

Edward gave me one last suspicious look. Charlotte followed only after giving me a glare. I watched as they both took off running. As soon as they were two miles away, I collapsed into tears again.

"Dad, I-I don't if I can stay here in anymore." I sobbed.

"Why, my Bella? What's going on?" Carlisle rubbed circles on my back and spoke softly.

"Edward and I are still married. That first miscarriage was his baby. Charlotte was the reason we're not together and you had to change him. She made both of my husbands cheat on me and now she's gone back to my first husband because she must've known I'd come back, that you were my dad. I-I-I can't deal with that Dad! Edward might remember and everything would be ruined! Please, don't make me stay here. I'll build a house right next to this one, but I can't live in the same house as them Daddy." I pleaded.

"Bella, you have to stay here. Think of the baby. You need us around to make sure nothing happens, especially if you have a dream about Mike or he finds you. Please, just remember the baby.

Speaking of the baby, may I?" Stupid dad, just had to be right.

"Alright, I'll stay, but I refuse to talk to them. Dad, I don't need a check-up, this baby is a vampire, remember? Well, mostly anyway. And it's still alive. I'm fine." He smiled sadly at me.

"If you're sure." He gave in. I smiled.

"I'm sure, now, can you help me to my bedroom? I don't trust myself on my legs too much." I said softly.

"Of course sweetheart." He kissed my forehead and helped me stand up before simply picking me up and carrying me to bed. "Are you telling the others now?"

I shook my head. "I need some time to think, with this family it's hard to get. If you want to go get them physically now, you could. It'd give me the time."

"Alright, if you need anything-"

"I'm fine dad, go." He smiled at me and nodded before disappearing.

I sat in silence trying to think. The silence was closing in on me, reminding me of those moments right before the final blow was delivered to weaken me, slow motion and just steps before blacking out that last hit that made me lose all sense of everything and leave my body, if only momentarily. I shivered. No, that wasn't going to happen. That wasn't _me_ anymore. It wouldn't happen anymore. I hoped it wouldn't anyway. But one could never be too-

_"Damn it, Aro, where is she?" Mike bellowed. The guards around him took a slight step forward, nobody talked to Aro that way except Bella. _

_"Michael, she's gone away for awhile. She just needed space. You know how badly she was hurt by the baby's death and you've just been making things worse. She needed some freedom, if only for a year." Aro reasoned calmly._

_"A year? Aro, when has she ever made it seem she wanted to stay? Be a good wife and have my baby and raise it? When Aro? Give her the slightest taste of freedom and she'll never come back, we learned that when she went to Chicago. And what happened? She had her heart broken! Where is she Aro? I need to go get her." Mike ended calmly. He knew Aro had the everlasting guilt for what happened to Isabella in Chicago, and Mike abused it fully._

_"Michael, no. She needs to be away. You can get her when I say so. Until then, we've got more assignments for you."_

_"More assignments? I haven't stopped working in six months! What the hell are you hiding from me, Aro?"_

_"Nothing you need to know Michael. Now, if you'll regain your composure, you've got another job."_

I shivered. I shouldn't worry, I mean it was going to be another five or so months before he figured out I was missing. Five months, not enough time for the baby. Aro's got it under control though, I know he does. He always does.

"Bella?" Alice questioned quietly. "Are you well enough for visitors?"

I smiled softly at my little pixyish friend and smiled. "You and Rose can come in, but I'm not telling you know. I'm too tried. In the morning I will so don't let Emmet and Jasper complain."

Alice chuckled and nodded. "Come on, Rose, we're in the clear." Rose strutted in a second later, Alice following as she close the door.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Rose asked softly, in a voice most people never had the blessing to hear.

"I'll tell you why I'm here and nothing more. It will not be repeated." I whispered. "The true reason I am here is because I am pregnant and I needed to be out of Volterra for this pregnancy and the birth of the child. Carlisle has already given me a blessing to stay as long as like, but Mike's going to be looking for me in five months, too early." I sighed, feeling the tears. "Aro might be able to keep him busy, but otherwise I'm doomed. I was actually hoping I could stay here, in my real home, too."

"Bella you're not going anywhere." Rosalie said confidently, a fire in her eyes to back it up.

"She's right Bella. We're your family and we're gonna fight for you. Or we could sacrifice Charlotte to keep him busy." Alice grinned widely. Rosalie, Alice and I broke out into a fit of giggles.

"That plan just might work Alice." I managed.

"Does Carlisle know?" Rose asked suddenly.

"He knows I'm pregnant and he knows that's why I'm here, I told him this morning, but he doesn't know the last part because I just found out myself." I muttered, still not ready to go back to that subject.

"Oh, Bella. I-I-" Rose tried, before sobbing. I understood her pain, we just been reunited and within the next the year I could be gone again, but this time it would also be a baby leaving them.

"Isabella Maria Regina Cullen! You are _not_ going anywhere! Do you understand me? Do you? You and your baby _will not leave_ because some jerk says so." Alice declared. I smiled at her. Rose and Alice had been my best, and only, friends during my years away from Italy. Becoming like sisters. That bond had lasted all these years and they weren't giving up their sister again without a fight.

"We'll see Alice, we'll see." I muttered quietly.

"We need to go now, you need rest. Should we tell the others?" Rose asked softly, stroking my hair.

"It'll save me some time tomorrow when you learn a lot more about your sister." I smiled softly at them. The both leaned down to kiss my cheek and then left. I sighed and settled in for a good, long nap.

Edward's POV

_'Edward, the family and I would like to talk to you right now, since Charlotte is out.'_

I sighed, a family meeting when Charlotte was out normally meant me being harassed to break up with her. I knew I should, but she said she had been my wife when I was human. I couldn't remember anything clearly from then, just the good bye letter and that my wife had been a vampire at the time. Charlotte told me that Bella had just been one of her many names. There was always the nagging in the back of my head she was lying, but I had nothing but her word and the idea of being with my wife filled me with joy. I asked about the baby and she said she had a miscarriage, which sounded like the only fully truthful thing that came out of her mouth.

I walked down to the living room where everyone was gathered, Alice and Rose just sitting down from their talk with Bella. I looked at Carlisle for a reason to this meeting but he simply stared back, almost hatefully, at me.

"Edward, Charlotte needs to leave." Alice said. Her thoughts matched her tone, confident and sure.

"She can't stay here while Bella's here. The hate and jealousy rolling off of Charlotte towards Bella is…wow. Plus, after what she did to Bella when she was with Mike, how do we know she won't do it again if Bella does find someone? We know you don't truly love her, and we all know her whole past was a lie." Jasper stated to back up his wife.

"Charlotte is also extremely unsafe for Bella while Bella's in her…condition." Rosalie mentioned.

"Condition? What condition? She can kick all of our ass's by just lifting her pinky." I scoffed. It wasn't that I didn't like Bella, in fact quite the opposite. She actually seemed like she was a better match for me than Charlotte, she was too perfect for words. It scared me, _she_ scared me with her perfection.

"Edward, Bella's pregnant." Alice whispered. I heard Esme gasp and a joyful look came over her face. Emmet and Jasper exchanged glances, both unsure if they should be happy since Bella didn't mention a husband. Rosalie looked down at the floor, she had known but it wasn't something to be overly joyful about in her mind. It was a horrible thing considering everything else surrounding her pregnancy. Carlisle knew as well, but he just continued to stare at me, hate and anger definitely in his eyes and thoughts, but why?

"W-who's the father?" Emmet finally asked, wanting to know if he should be happy or not.

"Bella didn't say, but she did say Mike would be looking for her in a few months. I think it is Mike." Rosalie said softly, still not looking up. Emmet, Jasper and I growled. Why would she even _think_ of letting Mike near her, much less be a dad to her child. Carlisle's growl was louder than the three of our's, showing he knew something.

"Would somebody tell me what the _hell_ is going on? I'm extremely confused!" I shouted.

"Edward! You'll wake Bella!" Esme snapped.

"Sorry Esme."

"Mike cheated on Bella with Charlotte remember? Charlotte hates Bella and Mike's only still going after her because he wants a kid. He says the kid would be the most powerful and most beautiful creature on earth because of his parents and who they are and what they're like. Charlotte might try to fight Bella and Bella's not up for that. She's had so many horrible things happen to her. She's lost too many kids." Carlisle said sharply, muttering the last part to himself. "Edward, Charlotte needs to leave. You let her leave or you leave with her. I'm not letting even the possibility of Charlotte hurting my daughter stay in this house. I want her gone by tomorrow."

"Carlisle, I know that Bella's your only blood relative left on this earth, but do you really think Charlotte's a threat to her? Charlotte and I are getting married in two months! This is ridiculous!" I replied.

"Bella's faced to much. Fighting for her baby's life is not something she should even have to think about! You went to medical school, you know stress is bad for a baby. And Charlotte isn't part of this family, Edward. You may have accepted her lie, but you sure as hell know the rest of us haven't. Charlotte was _not_ your wife as a human! She wouldn't be insisting on marriage if she was because you're still married." Carlisle had never spoken to anyone that way, especially his first son, his first companion since his daughter. He was normally so open, and now…he was hostile.

"Edward, you need to choose. Charlotte or us." Jasper said, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"This is absurd. This woman's been in this house for a day and already you're saying I need to choose between my family and my soon-to-be-wife? Carlisle's the only one that knew her for any extent of time, the only one that knows her secrets. I've been here for over almost ninety years!"

"Don't you dare say that Edward!" Esme snapped. "I've known Bella since I was born, she was a family friend. She was like a second mother to me, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here! Alice and Jasper might still be looking for us! Rosalie would've died that night and Emmet would've died as well. She knew Jasper shortly after he left Maria, just looking for Alice. She met Alice shortly after meeting Jasper and met up with them again later, leading them to us. Rosalie and her were best friends. You will not say any harsh words against her!"

We all just sat there, shocked. Esme had never so much as raised her voice at anyone unless it was one of the boys that broke something. She never acted like this in anyway.

"Excuse me, but if my presence here is causing problems, as I told you earlier Dad, I'll just build a house next door to save you the trouble." Bella said from the doorway, looking down.

"Isabella, as _I_ told _you _earlier you aren't leaving. Didn't we both decide you'd stay here as long as it was healthy for the baby?" Carlisle told her softly. His look had completely changed to soft and loving.

"Dad, don't think that. Charlotte can stay. As Edward so kindly said earlier, I could quite easily kick her ass if needed." She said in a calm soothing voice. She sure as hell knew when to take over for Carlisle. "Thank you Edward, I do like to think I'm like my father in many ways." She smiled at me, her eyes twinkling from being compared to her father.

"Bella, come here." Carlisle said, gesturing to the seat beside him. "I don't want you standing to long."

"Dad, I'm not an idiot and I've only been pregnant for a month, standing isn't going to kill the baby." She rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Bella, please?" He pleaded with her daughter before she gave in and sat down. He bent down to her ear and started talking. I could only pick up bits and pieces of the conversation, "Bella…last time…can't happen…for me?"

Bella let out a dramatic sigh before stating loudly and clearly, "Last time will not happen again. Why do you think I'm here? I'm here to make _sure_ it doesn't happen again. So what if Mike comes early? I'll still be alright. Remember, I'm the most powerful creature the Volturi has ever met. Plus, I've got my family who better damn well be willing to fight like hell to keep me here." A confident smile played on her lips.

"He's done it before though, and I don't want to see you hurt." Carlisle muttered, refusing to look at his beautiful daughter's confident face.

"Yeah, he's done it when I had no help." She used her pointer finger to lift his chin and make him look her in the eye. "Besides, it's too late to now see me hurt. I'm permanently hurt, no fixing it anymore. You know that, don't act like you don't. What you see now, this is me when I'm hurt. I just know how to hide all my pain and suffering too far deep to be seen." Carlisle pulled away and looked down again. "Dad, don't deny it. You know it's damn well true. Don't go blaming yourself damn it! You did everything you could but you're not perfect. You're not God. You couldn't stop it if you tried! It had to happen. You're the one that thought me to believe in fate, don't go confusing me." She said sternly, like a parent scolding their child. I saw her cringe slightly at something, some thought.

Bella's POV

"Somebody wanna tell us what the hell you two are talking about?" Emmet asked loudly, looking like a child wanted to know a secret, waiting impatiently. I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's one of things I promised to tell you in the morning." I looked out the window and saw it was twilight. "You've got about twelve hours to go. Now, I need to get some sleep. I promise you'll all know in the morning. Edward, I might tell you most but I don't know you well enough to tell you everything." I smirked sadly, I could feel the pain build in my eyes. "But Charlotte, Charlotte is going to have her non-existent ass kicked to South Carolina before I tell you all. She's not going to know anything because she actually knows it all because of Mike and my first husband." I rolled my eyes at the irony. "As long as Miss Bitch is out of the house, I'll tell all of you, with the exception of Edward who will learn some, _everything. _Alice, Rosalie and Esme, be prepared to need to cry but not be able to. Edward, even though you hardly know me, Emmet and Jasper, please just promise me now you will keep your asses in their chair and stay sitting and keep your temper in check until I finish."

"We promise." Jasper and Emmet said, both giving me suspicious looks.

"Edward?" I said softly, needing his promise to tell him anything.

"I promise." He muttered lowly, not liking the idea of whatever this is and needing to keep his temper in check when he didn't know me. If only he knew he still subconsciously cared for me, loved me. I knelt on the floor in front of Carlisle, hoping to catch his eye.

"Dad, don't kill Edward and Charlotte. Please swear to me right now you won't. It'll only make things worse and you damn well know that. Don't make this harder for me, having to worry that someone important to me's death is on my hands. You may be angry, but I know the truth and I forgive him and I still love him. Don't. Kill. Him." I muttered, too low for a vampire to hear.

"I swear." My dad said under his breath after a few moments. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"This time, I plan on actually sleeping. So keep it down in here!" Everyone chuckled except my dad, looking sadly at me as I walked out of the room.

**Again, hope you enjoyed. This was not edited, I've got a bad habit of not doing that. And 10 reviews sound good to you? Because that's the minimum again. D I'll update soon!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you guys SO much for getting me the reviews I needed. See what happens when you do? You get a happy writer who posts as soon as she finishes her chapter. Again, I didn't look over this chapter, so please forgive any mistakes ahead of time. I also didn't feel like going upstairs to check, so if any of the Volturi's names are spelt wrong, please correct me! This chapter is really sad, it goes into more detail then when Bella told Carlisle. I had a hard time writing about it. I wasn't overly pleased with how I ended the chapter, but I couldn't come up with anything different. Sorry! Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**No, I don't own Twilight or New Moon or Eclipse, I'm not Stephenie nor will I ever be. I'll also never own an Edward. They should make and sell real life Edward's though, then I'd own one...**

_Baby on a night like this_

_I wish youd just hold me forever_

_Ill remember with one last kiss_

_That nothing truly lasts forever_

**Chapter 4**

"Bella! Bella! Bella! Get your ass up!" Emmet moved to jump on the bed.

"EMMET! NO! YOU'LL BREAK IT!" I screeched. He stopped mid-jump and fell to the ground. I burst out laughing. "That's-" Gasp. "what-" Gasp. "you-" Gasp. "get!"

"Emmet, what did you break?" Esme called. I burst into a fit of giggles while Emmet glared at me from the floor.

"I didn't break anything!" He called back. "Now come on Bella, it's time to tell us everything. I waited twelve hours, it was really hard!" He pouted.

"Ok, ok, let me put on some sweatpants though, it's cold." I said. Emmet looked at me as he stood up. My blankets had been thrown off the bed during my sleep and I was wearing nothing but a tank top and short shorts. Emmet let out a wolf whistle and I threw my pillow at him as he ran out the door. I chuckled and stood up, stretching. This was a new way to start a day.

I walked over to my still packed bag and rummaged through before finding my favorite pair of gray sweatpants. I slipped them on and walked out the door.

"Good morning all." I smiled at the entire family, minus Charlotte, sitting around the kitchen table only used be me. "I never thought I'd see a family of vampires at a kitchen table." I said seriously, examining the serious faces and hoping for a laugh, a chuckle, a smile. "Well, aren't we all cheery this morning." I grumbled. I sat down in the only chair with food in front of it.

We all sat in silence as everyone at the table watched me eat. They examined every little thing I did. It looked like Alice and Edward were having a mental debate. I could've figured out what was going on in their heads, but it was too early.

"Are you gonna tell us or what?" Emmet finally broke the silence as I polished of the waffles.

"Tell you how good the waffles were? Why of course! They were so warm and fluffy and-"

"No!" Rosalie yelled at me. "We meant about your life!" She rolled her eyes.

"Well excuse me for wanting to be well fed and at my best before telling a very long, very hard story to tell! It's depressing enough, let me have my few moments have happiness!" I huffed. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. Damn hormones.

"Don't blame the hormones for our impatience, Bells." Carlisle said from his seat next to me. He grabbed my hand and give it a light squeeze. I replied with a watery smile.

"Give me a few moments, alright?" I asked softly. Everyone nodded and I moved to put the dishes in the sink. Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder to sit me down and picked up my plates himself. I glared at him. "I'm not a child, dad. I can clean dishes." I growled.

"Bella, you've been to medical school. If it's happened before, it's more likely to happen again." He stated calmly from the sink.

"And incase _you_ haven forgotten, I'm not a human." I smiled at him as he turned around.

"You're to stay off your feet as often as possible, do you understand me Isabella? I don't want to risk it. You've given up so much to be here, done so much, I don't want it to be in vain." I put my head down on the table.

"Can't you at least _try_ not to be so cryptic and miserable sounding before the story? Honestly, I'd like to have at least _some_ humor going into this. Otherwise all four of you boys will be breaking your promises." I gave my dad one of my overly sugary sweet smiles. "And you know what happens to people that break their promises to me."

"Yes, that was quite fun to watch." He smiled as the memory of me beating a vampire with a loaf of bread for drinking the blood of a child before castrating him.

"It would've been more fun if it wasn't so disgusting. Or something I'd relate to later in life." I felt my eyes fill with tears again as my face fell. Carlisle stood from his chair once more and stooped down to give me a hug.

"I'm sorry Bella, I forgot." I shook my head. I didn't want apologies. He didn't use my one shot at a child for a meal. Mike did. Mike did everything. Mike made me this way.

"I'm gonna need some super glue, vampire strength of course, and a few shock collars for these four. Anybody have some?" I asked, smiling through my tears. I saw everyone give me a small smile at my words.

I sighed, it was time. "I'm going to be skipping one part, which I will retell when Edward goes to pick Charlotte up from southern California. Edward, you'll want to take your time. Trust me on that one." I closed my eyes and shook my head. Not yet, I wouldn't think about it yet. I bit my lip, trying to decide where to start.

"Well, as soon as I arrived in Italy, not in best conditions from fighting against it, I was introduced to Aro, Marcus and Caius. As soon as those awkward few moments were over, I was introduced to the guard. And when I say the guard, I mean the _entire_ guard. The process took two days since we had to wait for everyone to arrive from where they were. I had just finished being introduced to the entire guard, when a straggler walked in. When _he_ walked in." I spit venomously.

"Mike Newton, head of the guard. He was in Africa taking care of a particularly tricky newborn and had only just arrived. Every member of the guard bowed but he didn't notice. He walked right up to me, took my hand, and kissed it. I was already repulsed by his obvious attraction to me. By the way, thanks dad for making me so naturally pretty, I've gotten a boat load of bullshit because of it. He asked me if I wanted some help finding my room and breaking in my bed. I slapped him before storming off, and so the games began.

"Aro was ecstatic Mike was happy. When Mike was happy, Mike was at the top of his game. When Mike was mad, Mike threatened to leave. So, Mike followed me around for about twenty or thirty years, constantly asking for my hand in marriage and all that other crap. Finally, I got so sick of it, I begged to leave. I went to America for six years. I got married, Charlotte made herself look like me so she could talk my husband into unknowingly cheating on me, I got mad, and I left back to Italy.

"When I arrived, I couldn't remember anything. I was told I had a miscarriage of Mike's baby and we were getting remarried in a few weeks. I was told the rings I was wearing were old and would be replaced, to get rid of them. I couldn't bring myself to do it though, so I wore them around me neck. I didn't know anything and Mike seemed so genuine and sweet, so I married him. The next morning, I remembered everything but the six years before I arrived back in Italy. I assumed something horrible happened. I begged for a divorce, explaining I was taken advantage of. Mike said a divorce meant his departure, so it was refused.

"The night after my memories came back and I asked for a divorce, Mike was…furious would be putting it lightly. His rage was given an outlet though, me. He beat me, tortured me. He'd question where my human husband was now, why he didn't come for me. He said how he was the only one that could ever love some one as vile as I was. I believed him. That's how depressed I was at this point already. He beat me until I simply couldn't move and raped me." I swallowed as I heard seven growls. "What did I tell you? This is why I wasn't going to say anything!"

"We're sorry Bella, but nobody's allowed to hurt our baby sister." I smiled at Emmet.

"How mad are you at my first husband then, for cheating on me?" I needed to know how bad it would be.

"If he's still alive, he won't be for long." Jasper answered for everyone. I smirked.

"Good to know. Now, back to the story." I took a deep breath.

"This behavior continued for a month until I found out I was pregnant. I was ecstatic, couldn't wait to tell Mike. It was the only reason he was ever with me in the first place. I hoped a kid would let me get the divorce, let me leave for the safety of the baby. Maybe, just maybe Mike will stop beating me if only for a few months and the baby would be safe. I kept telling myself that. Kept telling myself Mike would be the same Mike that greeted me when I arrived back in Italy. Dear God was I wrong.

"Not a word came out my mouth before Mike struck a blow right into my stomach, his favorite spot to hit. He hit my stomach over and over, only giving my head a few shots that night. Then I started bleeding. He stared at me like I was diseased. I managed to get out a few words though. 'I was pregnant. Now I'm not.' The beatings became worse, and with it, my depression.

"Emmet, Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle Cullen keep your asses in your chairs or you _will_ regret it, pregnant or not." I said menacingly as I listened to their thoughts. "Dad, you already knew! You've got _no_ excuse!"

"You didn't go into detail before." He mumbled. I shook my head and took a deep breath to continue.

"This happened three more times, each different. I lost the second kid from being pushed down the stairs, the third being thrown out a window and the fourth being slammed into a brick wall repeatedly. That was when I decided, if I can't divorce, I can still leave. I explained this to Aro, who had to agree. He had seen first hand everyday how bad my depression was. I hardly even fought back during my training anymore. So, he let me go back to America.

"You guys know what happened then, until 1943 of course. I met Jasper, then Alice, then Esme, Rose, and finally Jasper and Alice to lead them to their proper home. My future home. Our home. Now that I was sure everyone was with my dad like they should be, I was ready to go back to Italy. When I arrived, I demanded my own bedroom and study separate from Mike's or I'd be leaving no matter what they said. I'd gained strength and happiness in America, they knew that. They knew I'd beat them easily if they tried to stop me and Mike would leave too once I was gone.

"After my return, I lost another three kids. One was pushed down the stairs again, and the other two were just from beatings. Then, in 1997, I found hope once more. Charlotte arrived at the castle, hoping for a spot in the guard. Mike was drawn to her and seemed to ignore me for the weeks she was tested. I had hated her from tricking my first husband into cheating on me, but this time I didn't care. I normally found them in my bed or in my shower. I never cared, just was disgusted and had my shower cleaned twenty times and my bedspread burned and replaced. If Mike was ignoring me, I'd put up with it.

"I used this to get Mike even further away from me. Aro agreed Mike could only come in my room once a month and I had the right to refuse a trip to his room or to be alone with him. If Mike fought with me, he'd lose his trip to my room. He, grudgingly, agreed. Until Charlotte left. He tried to fight it after she left, but he couldn't. He had made a promises. Promises can't be broken with the Volturi or the queen of the Volturi really.

"Mike only got me pregnant once more after that, and only gave me one more miscarriage. The abuse continued, but now it was only once a month. I could deal with that. I could deal with him killing just one more kid, no matter how horrible it was for me. I became depressed though. Mike had at least made it seem he somewhat cared. Sure I got that from others, but not the weird way Mike showed it. They'd give me a hug or a pat on the back, but it wasn't enough. I lifted Mike's ban." I blinked back a few tears. Almost done, almost done. So close to being done.

"A year ago, I got pregnant again. But this time, I managed to tell him. Mike was over the moon about it and so was I. He didn't even look at me with anything but care in his eyes. Care about what happened to the baby. I was going to be a mommy, Mike wasn't hurting me. After five months, we learned we were going to have a little boy. We were going to name him Zachary. Mike even told me he'd let us get a divorce when the baby was born.

"Zachary was born six months ago, it was too soon. He was underdeveloped. They gave me the basic information, told me there was nothing they could do, the baby was dead and gave him to Mike while his blood was still warm. Mike blamed me for the baby's death and I let him, I thought it was my fault, too. His abuse just got dramatically worse afterwards, much worse then when we first married.

"A month ago, I found out I was pregnant. I told Aro the moment I knew and we both agreed it would be in my best interest to leave. He kept Mike busy for the next month before sending me here. He'll be keeping Mike busy for a year. After the year's up, it's my problem." I finished, tears falling down my face.

"Our problem." Alice said from her spot next to Jasper. She was holding Jasper for dear life, horrified by what happened to me, her sister and best friend. Jasper looked murderous, ready to kill the entire Volturi for not doing anything. Emmet looked like the idea was going through his mind. Rosalie did too, she'd been in my situation, she knew what it was like. Edward looked even more murderous then Emmet or Jasper, he even gave Carlisle a run for his mother. Esme looked hurt, as if she had seen it all the way I had.

"What? No, this is my problem, not yours." I wouldn't drag them into this. They might get hurt.

"It's our problem, Bella. You take care of yourself and the baby, we'll take care of Mike." Edward said fiercely.

"You've always been so damn stubborn." I muttered. "Whatever, Edward, go get Charlotte."

"Are you sure? Are you okay?" He crouched on the floor next to me. I smiled.

"Stubborn, over protective and caring. Haven't changed a bit. I'll be fine. I've got six more people here if I need help. While I'd rather behead Charlotte then have her back, it's up to you. You're the only one that still cares about her. Either way, you'll have to leave soon so I can tell them the…other thing. You don't have to bring her home, but you do need to tell her if you don't."

"Alright, I'll be back in about an hour, two if she gets real whiny." I laughed and he gave me his classic crooked smile before disappearing. I heard the car engine start and slowly fade away. I was a fool. A fool in love. Which meant he was a bigger fool. He was in love and didn't even realize it.

"Bella? What else is there?" Esme asked softly. She had come over to hold my hand and sit next to me.

"I really think it's a bad idea if I tell you this. Can, can you give me a little time? I need a way to figure out exactly what to say." I said shyly.

"Of course Bella, but you only have an hour. Charlotte's gonna be pissed but Edward doesn't care and will just leave her there." Alice piped from the couch.

"Well, it's a long story, but I don't want to tell you guys anymore sob stories of my life today, so I'll sum it up. Dad, remember your promise, please?"

"Only for you Bella." He said softly. "He'd be dead if anyone else asked me. He would be and you know it."

"Of course I do dad." I smiled at him. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "My first husband was Edward." I said quietly.

"What?" Rose asked me from the couch, shock clear on her face.

"Edward and I are still married. I forgive him because I know exactly what happened. Please don't kill him. I know what he did was wrong, but in his defense, Charlotte's a succubus like me. She was the town whore in Chicago and she was able to shift herself into whoever a man desired. Edward desired me because we hadn't had sex in a month because I was moody and pregnant so when Charlotte came in looking like me and practically throwing herself at him, he didn't question. He thought she was me and she didn't change back into her true form until after I came through the door. It's not his fault!" I cried. Emmet and Jasper still looked murderous.

"That little _bastard_. I called him my _brother_. How dare he do that to my little sister? He's a dead man." Emmet said.

"Emmet, no. I've forgiven him and I still love him. He can make it up to me when he remembers me. I don't want him to find out because his brothers are trying to kill him! If you want to kill Charlotte, go right ahead. Give her to Mike, she'll make a good distraction. But you will. Not. Kill. Edward." I could feel the tears.

"Bella, we can't promise that. After everything you told us, we love you a million times more for your strength and everything you've done and become. You are more important, at least to me, than Edward. You gave me Alice and you gave me this family. Edward didn't." Jasper explained, hatred in his eyes.

"Please don't. Would you rather live with a grudge for a few years or have your little sister heartbroken and hate you for eternity?"

"Jasper, Emmet, sit down." Esme said in a commanding tone. "My God, Carlisle, sit!" My dad looked down at the ground before sitting next to Emmet and Jasper. Alice and Rose came to my side.

"Bella, are you sure you don't want him dead?" Rosalie questioned.

"No, I don't want him dead." I said.

"How about torture? I could take him shopping." Alice offered.

"That I may take you up on. But like I said, it's not his fault. He didn't know. He does deserve some torture for not recognizing his own wife from a fake, but I'll take care of that."

"Edward will be home in fifty minutes, what do you want to do till then?" Rose asked.

"Nothing really, I wanna hear Edward play the piano, but that's obviously not happening. I think I'll just listen to music."

"You sure?" Alice didn't believe me.

"Yeah, just don't let me fall asleep. I'll need to help you guys hold down Emmet, Jasper, and maybe Carlisle when Edward gets back." Alice and Rose chuckled and nodded. Rose disappeared and came back with my i-Pod. I smiled at her and sat back to listen to my sacred music.

Edward's POV

What did Bella mean by I didn't change? She said she didn't know me. What was is about this girl that made me crazy?

She made me completely forget about Charlotte. When she was talking, nobody was there but her. Her smile was contagious and her laugh the most gorgeous sound in the world. She was smart and funny and talented and beautiful. Very beautiful. She seemed like a fine glass vase, flawless but fragile.

What was it about her? She seemed so familiar, like I knew her. But she said I didn't.

She could've lied.

But why would she lie about that?

Maybe she didn't want me to know each other.

But why?

How did she do it? How did she turn my world upside down and question my own thoughts? Question even the slightest thing she said? What was wrong with me?

I heard the vibration of my phone next to me and flipped it open.

"Hello?" Why must people interrupt my thoughts? If it's Bella, I wouldn't mind though.

"Eddiekins, are you gonna be here soon? I'm bored." Charlotte whined in that nasally voice of hers.

"Charlotte, I'm not picking you up. We're not getting married. I'm breaking up with. Don't bother coming back to the house, you're not wanted. We'll give away your things or you can call when you get an address if you get one in the next week. Good bye." I closed my phone and found a place to turn around. I'd be home in twenty minutes. Just twenty minutes till I could see Bella again. I'd have to talk to her, try and unwind the mystery that is Isabella Cullen.

Bella's POV

"Bella? Bella! Isabella Maria Francesca Cullen Masen Newton! Pay attention!" Alice snapped.

"What Alice?"

"Edward's gonna be home in ten minutes! You need to help me get the boys in control when he gets here. I want you to be ready so you're less likely to hurt the baby." She told me. I rolled my eyes.

"No biggie. Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle, park it on the couch _now_!" I watched as the three sat on the couch. "Listen to me and listen closely. I don't want to end up in a wrestling match considering I am pregnant. But if any of you tries to kill Edward, I'll risk it. Do we understand each other? Do we understand what will happen in the case I do lose this kid?"

"What happens?" Emmet asked quietly, almost afraid.

"It means, I tell Edward everything, we probably get remarried and I get pregnant with _his_ child. Now, do we understand?"

"Yes ma'am." They said.

"Good, now, try to behave, alright boys? Try not to think about it either. He needs to found out himself or I'll need to tell him."

"Edward will be here in two minutes." Alice piped from the hallway

"Thank you Alice." I looked over at the boys and saw Emmet scrambling for the door. "Emmet, NO!" I tackled him in the middle of his run.

"Bella, please, let me kill him! You deserve something better." I slapped him.

"No, Emmet." I stood up. "Don't try it again, or I may be sick all over you next time."

"I make no promises Bella." I rolled my eyes and helped him stand up. I stood in the doorway of the living room so I could stop anybody who tried to attack.

"Hello?" I saw Jasper running down the hall to try and charge Edward. I forced myself into him and he collided with the wall.

"What the hell did I tell you? My God you people are so overprotective!" I screamed at him. Carlisle and Emmet were both standing in the hallway, looking guiltily at me. "You were all gonna try? This is why I keep secrets, you know that? It just makes life so much _simpler_." I huffed.

"Boys, go to your room." Esme commanded. Emmet and Carlisle walked up the stairs slowly. Jasper lifted me off of him and followed. "Girls, don't follow them. They need to think. No Charlotte, Edward?"

"No, she called and I told her I wasn't picking her up and turned around. What the hell is going on?" Edward looked from Esme to Alice to Rose to me. "Why did you tackle Jasper? Come on, off the floor. You need to lie down. That wasn't smart for the baby." He offered me a hand. I took his hand and allowed him to pull me off the floor and lead me to a couch.

"A part of me wants to tell you Edward, but I know you need to figure it out yourself. If I were you, I'd stay away from Jasper, Emmet, and Carlisle for awhile. They are extremely overprotective, especially when it comes to me." I pursed my lips. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Maybe we could send those three to a hotel until they behave." Alice piped.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?"

"Soon Edward, very soon."

**A/N: Again, 10 reviews? Pwease? Constructive criticsm is welcome. Also, I'm an extremely fast typer, so I tend to make mistakes without realizing it sometimes. So, I'm sorry for any mistakes. Also, if anyone's interested in being my beta, please let me know!**

**Also, I'd like to let you all know that one of my reviewers, incognita18, has offered to translate my story into Spanish. And, I'm telling her and all of you now, I'm accepting the offer. So, for all of my Spanish-speaking readers, look out for that. **

**Alright, hop to it! Review, review review! I'll give you all cookies and I'm gonna start replying to reviews on the chapters from now on. This is my longest chapter yet, so I want more reviews!**

**Ha, I almost forgot. I'm thinking of changing this story to T, think I could get away with that? Or should I just leave it like this? It's really only M because, as you can see, Bella likes to swear a LOT in this story(blame it on hormones).**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Super sorry for the uber long wait, but this is my longest chapter. I think you're all going to really like it! I worked VERY hard on it. It would've been up last night, but my computer's a spazz and ended up deleting almost everything in this chapter and was all rewritten last night. The beginning of Edward's POV isn't as great as it was because I really just wanted to get it done so I could get it up here. Sorry! Also, if there's any chapters you wanna see from another character's POV, just let me know, I'll see what I can do :)**

**Special thanks to my beta Acid Raynefire who was kind enough to fix my mistakes AND listen to me whine last night when I was uber pissed about this chapter being deleted. Hopefully it's as good as it was.**

**No, I still don't own Twilight, no need to rub it in.**

_Baby on a night like this_

_I wish you__d just hold me forever_

_I__ll remember with one last kiss_

_That nothing truly lasts forever_

**Chapter 5**

I needed to escape. Badly. Nothing was going right. This visit was just supposed to be for the safety of the baby. And now what? Now I was stuck in a battle between my father and two brothers against my first husband who didn't even know there was a battle going on. Why me? Honestly, why me? I've been a good person for most of my life. Alright, so I murdered a few…dozen…hundred….thousand vampires in my lifetime. I didn't exactly get a choice, though. And I always felt bad about it. I didn't deserve this! I really didn't.

I settled on sitting on the window seat I had in my bedroom. The back wall was just a giant window, really. There was a window seat in both corners, as long as a couch. On the wall right of the window wall, there was nothing but shelves, filled with books I'd obtained over the years and CDs of the hundreds of bands I loved on the next wall. Once the shelves ended, there was the door leading to the hallway and then some blank wall. On the last wall, there were two doors--one for my closet and one for my bathroom. In between these two doors was my giant bed. The carpeting was a dark blue while the walls, shelves, and ceilings were sky blue. My bed sheets and comforter were a mix of both, stars, moons and clouds in varying shades of blue and white littering the comforter and sheets.

I was sitting on the window seat, reading one of my new books I had bought before coming here, listening to some random CD playing in the background. It was quite relaxing honestly. Perfect…

"BELLA!" Alice screeched. I winced at the volume of the tone. Well, yes she was actually at the bottom of the stairs, it sounded like she just screeched in my ear.

"Alice, the screeching is unnecessary," I muttered, knowing she heard it. I folded the corner of my page and closed my book. I stretched and stood before heading out the door.

I looked around but didn't see the little pixie anywhere. "Alice?"

"Front yard!" I walked out to find Alice watching the boys playing football.

"What is it Alice? My book was just getting to the--"

"The boys are going to get in a fight. Jasper and Emmett are going to gang up on Edward, and Edward won't win. You have to do something, Bella. Only you can stop it," she muttered so the boys couldn't hear.

"I'm on it," I replied with a smirk. "What are you guys doing?" I called, walking up to the boys.

"What does it look like, Bells?" Emmett asked me, stopping the game.

"Looks like a bunch of idiots running around to me." Emmett scowled at me. I gave him an innocent smile before placing my hand on my ever so slight, visible only to the vampire eye, baby bump. "Please Emmett, even pregnant I could beat you in a match so don't try it."

"Oh really? You could?" He smirked. "You might've won when I was human, but I don't think you can beat me now."

"I think I can."

"Wanna bet?" he questioned.

"What's the wager? And it will have to wait until after the baby's born. I'm not an idiot."

"Fine, a month after the birth of squirt there, we wrestle. Loser is the winner's slave for one hundred years and the loser has to buy the winner a car of the winner's choosing. Deal?" I took a quick look into the future and saw me pinning Emmett…eleven times.

"Deal, no going back."

"No going back."

"Good, because I've already seen what happens. You lose. I hope you enjoy diaper duty. And getting up at midnight to feed the baby. You might not be missing sleep, but Rose will be a tad annoyed." Edward, Alice, and Jasper where on the ground laughing, all picturing Emmett changing a diaper.

"You suck, Bella!"

"But you still love me."

"Yes, little sis, yes I do."

Edward's POV

I envied Emmett. And Jasper. I envied everyone. They had relationships and pasts and histories with Bella. They knew everything about her. Like I wanted to.

As I watched her and Emmett talking, I felt like I needed her. I needed to feel her hair between my fingers, see her eyes look happy to see me, needed to feel her lips under mine as I kissed her.

I needed _her_.

As I heard Emmett say he loved her, I realized I loved her. I wanted her. But I couldn't have her or hold her or anything. I didn't deserve her. She was an angel and I was a monster. Monsters can't have angels.

"Edward?" I look up to meet her gaze. "You miss your wife, don't you?" I felt my eyebrows come together. I looked around and realized everyone else was gone.

"Yes, I do miss her. I'd miss her more if I could really remember her, but I can't. To me she was an angel though, no matter what." Bella came and stood next to me, grabbing my hand.

"Do you want to remember Edward?" she asked me.

"It would be nice." She leaned in close until just our noses are touching.

"I'll probably regret this as much as I'll love it. And I forgive you Edward." She crushed her lips to mine with a passion I hadn't experienced in almost ninety years.

I wanted to completely put all I had into this kiss, show her I returned the feelings flowing out of her from the kiss. But I couldn't. My memories were pulling me back and absorbing me into them, letting me see things I haven't seen since 1918.

_Edward Anthony Masen Junior knocked on the door. His mother had seen a girl move in next door and said she was a beauty._

_"Just a minute!" _

If she is as beautiful as her voice is_, Edward thought,_ I could definitely try courting her.

_The door opened and the young girl stepped out. "Hello. Sorry, I'm by myself so settling in is taking a lot long than I hoped. I'm Isabella Cullen but, please for all that's right in the world, call me Bella." Edward hadn't heard anything but 'Bella', only because it was the Italian version of what he was thinking. Beautiful. The girl before him was no more than twenty, probably younger. Her brown locks ended right at her tiny waist. Her bright brown eyes were hypnotizing him, pulling him in. Her pale skin looked exquisite with her dark, midnight blue dress. She looked like an absolute angel._

_"Edward Masen. My mother saw you moving in yesterday and told me I should introduce myself, you know, be a polite gentleman," she laughed._

_"Tell your mother, thank you. That's very sweet of her and you, of course." She giggled again. _

_"Would you like to come over for tea today? I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind a guest." He hoped she would say yes, more time with her would be absolutely heavenly._

_"Why not? I certainly have enough time to get myself settled in later. Just let me get my shawl, it's a bit nippy out there, isn't it? I supposed I should put up my hair as well. I don't want everyone to look down on me because my hair's not up, that wouldn't be a very good first impression, would it? Shoes are also slightly important. Should only take a moment. Come on in, no reason for you to get sick because a girl has to look perfect to walk next door."_

She's the one, _Edward thought. _She's perfect.

_A beautiful young couple walked, hand in hand, along the path in the park. The moon was their guide as they both walked._

_The bronze-headed man was nervous. Tonight was one of the most important nights of his life. He was more nervous than he would be right before one of his performances. Tonight was the night he would propose to his love. Propose to his Bella._

_He loved her, with every fiber of his being, he did. He had been courting her for two years. While most men would've proposed ages ago, Edward didn't. He couldn't screw this up. Everything had to be perfect. He didn't want any regrets, any hesitations. He wanted to make sure nothing would come between them and that she truly was his soul mate like he always thought. He knew if he messed this up, he could lose her forever._

_The small brunette next to him could feel his nerves, and was in turn becoming nervous. She had never seen her Edward act like this, he was always so composed. She worried he was going to be breaking up with her. _

Why else would he be so nervous? _She knew deep down though, she wouldn't be able to stand it if he did break up with her. She loved him, truly and wholly. She also knew every single man would scramble to snatch her and claim her as their own, despite the fact that she was twenty. But she didn't want anyone else. She wanted her Edward. But if he was done with her, then she wouldn't argue or fight it. She'd just be miserable for the rest of her life._

_He knew all her secrets, even ones he shouldn't know. She knew all of his secrets, his desires, everything. But she didn't know why he was so nervous and it killed her. She knew if this was the end though, she wanted it to be pleasant and kept her mouth shut._

_The couple continued further down the path, both lost in their nervous thoughts. He worried about rejection, while she worried about the end of her happiness. Both worried that tonight could be the end, but neither voiced it._

_Finally, Edward tugged his love's hand, leading her to their final destination. With his spare hand, he checked his pocket to make sure the ring was still there. He had spent hours away from his love, trying to find the perfect ring before he found success. Now he could only hope everything was as perfect as the ring and the woman that held his heart._

_Bella's nerves grew as he led her to a gazebo. She knew this was it; he was going to leave her here in this gazebo and just walk away, probably into the arms of another woman. But she would be strong, she had to be._

_To Edward's happiness and Bella's shock, the gazebo was covered with rose petals. A single freesia, the flower whose perfume always seemed to cover Bella, sat on the bench._

_Bella simply stood, stunned by the sight before her. She looked to Edward for an explanation, only to find him sinking down onto one knee. He took her hand gently into his own and looked into her eyes, her big brown eyes that were filling with tears as she realized what was going on._

_Bella wanted to throw her arms around her love now and simply say 'yes' over and over again, but she knew Edward. He was a complete romantic. He probably had some whole speech planned and it'd be a cold day in hell when she'd interrupt the poetic sounding words Edward spoke when he explained how much he loved her._

_"My darling Bella, ever since you first agreed to come to tea at my mother's house that first day, I knew you were the one. I found I loved you more every single second of the day and I can't help it. God Bella, I'm not sure how it's possible for me to love you more than I do now, but I know I'm going to by tomorrow. And I know I'm going to love you for all eternity, more every day, if you'll allow me. Bella, my beautiful Isabella, would you make me the envy of every man in Chicago? Would you let me call you mine? Would you honor me by becoming my wife?" _

_Bella's tears ran freely down her face and she was beyond words. All she could do was nod her head vigorously to the man before her. He stood quickly and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her back slightly and looked into her eyes before leaning in and joining his lips to hers, letting her feel all the love he had for her through the kiss, love that she returned as she kissed him back._

_Twenty-one years. In twenty-one years Edward had never been this happy. But as he held the love of his life he knew one day, very soon, he'd be even happier._

_The invitations had been sent to every person in Chicago. The Masen home was fully prepared for the very long reception. The food was all prepared. The flowers were hand picked. The dresses fit like gloves and the tuxedos didn't need another alteration. The rings had been polished. The church was packed. The nervous, bronze-headed, green-eyed groom stood at the altar with the priest, and his best friend Brian Westerly._

_The groom stared at the doors anxiously. He needed to see her; he needed to know this was all real and that she wasn't going to leave him. He turned to his best man for help._

_"Brian, what if she doesn't show? What if she changed her mind? I know I don't deserve her, but I need her now. What if she realizes she's too good for me? What then?" _

_"Edward, she's going to show. She loves you so much; it's visible when you two look at each other how much you both love each other. You're more in love than my sister and her new husband and they are crazy about each other. She did not change her mind in the last twenty-four hours. And you do deserve her, otherwise she wouldn't have wasted her time with you and gone to someone that is worthy of her. She's not too good for you because you're good enough for her. You're probably the best guy she could've gotten in Chicago, so stop worrying about it."_

_Edward smiled and nodded, reassured for the moment. He wouldn't be able to believe it all until he saw her, held her hand, kissed her. He turned back to the doors, waiting for her. He'd wait forever for her if he truly had to, but he knew she was back there and didn't know how much longer he could wait before running back there and bringing her up here himself._

_The church bells rang for the entire empty city to hear. All of Chicago sat in that church and all of Chicago turned their heads toward the back doors as the bells rang._

_It was time._

_The music began and the doors opened. Lucy Westerly, Brian's wife and Bella's best friend, walked out in her midnight blue dress. Everyone watched as she walked down the aisle, except for the groom. He wanted to see his wife, his bride, his angel. She was there, just through the doors. Yet he still felt like he was dreaming. _

_The music changed and the doors opened. Edward Anthony Masen Senior stepped out, ready to guide the lovely girl who captured his son's heart down the aisle. _

_Every member of the crowd stood, all in awe of the vision in white that was Isabella Cullen. They all mentally admired her beauty, her grace, the smile on her face, the fact that her eyes were more gold than brown today. All but Edward._

_As soon as Edward saw his bride, all thoughts stopped. He couldn't function. She truly looked the part of the angel she was in that dress. Edward's mind could no longer comprehend anything. The only thing the boy knew was that he needed to marry her and that he loved her more than he thought possible._

_Bella wasn't doing much better. As soon as she caught her groom's eye, she hadn't been able to release it. She was swimming in a sea of emerald green that was his eyes and she wouldn't have it any other way at the moment._

_After what seemed an eternity to the young lovers, the petite woman arrived at the altar. The two never broke eye contact, even as the ceremony started. Neither heard a word the priest said._

_The gathered people watched the couple in awe. To watch the two felt like watching in on a private moment, their love was so obvious. It was almost painful to look at, as almost every person realized they would never have that pure, true love these two had. The loves they did have would be like the earth compared to the universe. Yet none could look away, like a car crash. You know you should look away, but you simply can't._

_Brian nudged Edward in the back when the vows came up, waking the bride and the groom up from their trance and making them realize they had vows to repeat. _

_Edward said his vows, then Bella hers. The priest said a few more words that the couple didn't even comprehend. Then he said the words they'd both been dying to hear._

_"You may now kiss the bride."_

_Edward pulled his wife to him until their noses touched before whispering, "I love you." He crushed his lips to hers, trying yet again to pour out all his emotion to her through the kiss as she attempted the same. Thought neither could, their emotions were too great to fit it all through one kiss. They couple pulled apart, gasping for breath. _

_"I love you, too," she whispered._

_"Do you know how happy you've just made me?" He muttered to her, still trying to convince himself he wasn't dreaming._

_"If it's anything like how happy I am at the moment, then I have an idea," she replied, smiling up at him._

_As he looked at his wife, hardly hearing the crowd cheer and sob over the beautiful couple, he knew this was the happiest moment in his life._

_"Bella, darling, promise you won't be upset if the tests come back negative? Please? I hate seeing you so upset," the handsome man told his beautiful wife._

_Edward and Isabella Masen had been married for four years. They'd spent those years trying to start a family, but weren't successful. Yet, Edward didn't mind. Of course he wanted to be a father, but if he only ever had his wife, he'd be happy. _

_"I'll try not to be. But either way, you're still going to be changed soon, I promise," Bella compromised._

_"As long as you do try. For all you know, you could get pregnant even if I'm a vampire. You're already a miracle, I'm sure you could make miracles if you wanted. And remember, I'm still gonna love you the same and I don't need a child. You on the other hand, you I need." He gave his wife her favorite crooked grin._

_"You better need me. Especially since, you really aren't the greatest cook around." He gave a mock hurt face and she simply laughed. "But I still love you." She granted him a kiss. "Now that I'm running late, I should be off." He chuckled._

_"Good bye, love. Be careful."_

_"I will, you just rest. Headaches are not fun so I want you to take it easy." He smiled at his wife before kissing her forehead and sending her out the door._

_He decided to follow his wife's instructions and lied down. He soon fell into a deep sleep._

_A short while later, he woke as heard the door slam shut. His headache seemed to have gone away, so he went to greet his wife._

_"Oh darling, I'm so sorry. But we can try again, can't we?" She nodded, but still looked upset. He tilted her face up to him and gave her a kiss on the lips. She responded eagerly and ran her tongue along his bottom lip. He responded and let her. She led him to the bedroom and closed the door._

_"E-Edward?" Edward looked up to see his wife standing in the door way, shocked. Yet still, someone continued to kiss him. He looked down and saw Jessica, the town whore, kissing him in nothing but her slip while he was shirtless._

_Bella couldn't believe this, she had just gotten the most spectacular news, and now this? "GET OUT YOU LITTLE WHORE!" Jessica jumped out and grabbed her dress at a speed too quick for a human. She threw on the dress and scurried out, smirking the whole time. "Edward, how could you?"_

_"Bella? But, I--Bella I didn't--"_

_"Leave Edward," she said quietly, dangerously._

_"Bells--"_

_"DON'T CALL ME THAT AND GET OUT!" she screamed. He hastily threw on his shirt and ran out of the house, heading to his parent's._

_He knocked on the door hastily, tears in his eyes. Bella might leave him and he was horribly upset, but he would not cry out here where everyone could see._

_"Edward?" The door opened and there was his mother. "Edward, what's wrong? Where's Bella? Come in here, explain." She led her son to a couch and watched as tears rolled down her face._

_"I messed up mother, I messed up."_

_"What happened, sweetie?"_

_"I must be sicker than I thought. I heard the door slam close and had just woken up from a nap. I knew it was Bella from her doctor's appointment and by the slam, I figured she'd need comforting. I went out to see her and I was sure it was her. She never said a word, just led me to the bedroom. I don't know what happened, but then Bella was in the doorway, my shirt was gone, and Jessica Stanley was sitting in my lap in nothing but a slip. I-I was so sure it was Bella, mother, I really was. And, I-I think I lost her, I think she's gonna leave me." He broke out into hysterical sobs. While his mother just sat there, in shock. She believed her son, she did, she had seen the love her son had for Bella and didn't doubt it. If there were any problems she would've known, she and Edward were so close. But if Bella left, she knew her son would be broken beyond repair until she came back._

_Hours later, when Edward returned home, the house was quiet. Bella's things were all gone. On the kitchen table, there was nothing but a note. Edward knew what the note would say--that she was leaving. He opened it anyway._

'_Dear Edward,_

_I can't stay here. What you did, it hurt too much to stay. I'm sorry Edward. I don't want a divorce, I'm pretty sure you'll be turned and we will see each other again. Besides that, I still love you. As they say, love hurts._

_I'll always love you Edward,_

_Bella_

_P.S. :I'll be back in Italy before you read this._

_P.P.S. :Congrats, you're going to be a father'_

_He broke down into tears right there on the kitchen floor. He'd done it. He'd driven away the only woman he'd ever loved; he drove away his reason for being. And there wasn't a damn thing he could do to get her back._

**SOO, I hope you loved it. This is definitely my favorite chapter so far, but we'll see if I ever write a better one!**

BookWorm 124: Sorry it took so long to update, but I did it. I'll be quicker next time! But I think you've officially given me my longest review yet :)

-sOpHiE123-: Thanks for telling me. I'm pretty sure I've corrected that mistake in this chapter. I may have messed up again a few times, but I think I got it.

Acid Raynefire: Even though I could've e-mailed, it's fun to do it this way :) And you get two cookies cause you listened to me complain last night :)

venomous love: Yes, I agree you can't hate drama. But within the next two or three chapters, the drama's going to stop for a few chapters, but then it will come back. The idea I had for this story has definitely changed and I no longer know exactly how it will end.

**Everyone else, thank you for your kind reviews. They mean a lot to me! I'm not going to put a review quota on this chapter, only because I think I owe you guys this and because considering everything that you guys see in this chapter, I'm kinda hoping that you'll all review anyway :) I mean, honestly: 12 favs., 21 alerts, 2249 hits, and 139 hits on the last chapter alone, I think you guys can make me happy :) So hit the purple button and let me know what ya think!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just a short little chapter. I wanted to put something out today because you guys have been amazing with reviews. It's ALL Edward's POV, so don't get confused. And I'll probably post within the next week? As happy as you all should be there's a month till the play opens, it also means staying after more often and working later at practice, so my writing oppurtunities are cut even shorter. So, yeah, just pray that I get some time to write and I'll post soon. This didn't get sent to my beta since it's so short and will probably be combined with another part of chapter 6 and posted later.**

**Dislcaimer: Don't own New York...blah blah blah...Don't own Twilight...blah blah blah...Don't own it's sequels...blah blah blah...Stephenie owns them all...blah blah blah...**

_Baby on a night like this_

_I wish you__d just hold me forever_

_I__ll remember with one last kiss_

_That nothing truly lasts forever_

**Chapter 6**

"What happened?" A small, bell-like voice asked.

"I don't know." That voice. The voice of an angel. I felt a hand run through my hair over and over again, petting me.

"Maybe he's dead." A deep, male suggested, sounding almost joyful about that.

"He's not dead, you idiot, he's breathing!" The angel snapped. An angel with an attitude, even better than a regular angel.

"He's going to wake up in twenty seconds, but I think he can hear us now." The bell-like voice chimed in.

"Edward? Edward, are you alright?" The angel's voice asked the man named Edward. Wait…I'm Edward. She sounds so upset. Angels aren't supposed to be upset! She has to know I'm alright.

I slowly blink my eyes open, a hard task considering my eyelids seem to weigh much more than I remember. I met with nothing but white-the ceiling I believe-and the blinding light of day.

"Edward! You're alright!" It was the angel's voice. I looked up and saw Bella, my angel.

As soon as I saw Bella, everything clicked into place. I remembered what happened, the image of the letter burned into my memory. My Bella, she was my wife. All these years…she knew, too. Did they all know? Was that why they were acting so odd? Why their thoughts would just…disappear for periods of time?

"Bella?" I tried to sit up and my head began spinning. I groaned and lied back down, realizing for the first time that my head was in Bella's lap.

"So, you've found another new power. Good to know." Carlisle said calmly.

"Rose, could you get the blinds, they're hurting Edward's eyes and just adding to his headache." Bella requested. By now my eyes had closed again, but I still heard the shuffle of a figure, Rose, standing and her the sounds of her clothes rubbing together as she walked to the windows. I felt the room getting darker and slowly opened my eyes again to be meet with Bella's smiling face. Despite her happy face, I could see the concern and the sadness in her eyes-was that sadness always there?-and it made me worried as well.

"What happened? What did you do and why do I remember everything? Oh God, I made an ass of myself, a complete ass! I'm so, so sorry Bella. Nothing will ever make up for what I did and I can't believe I did it! If it wasn't for my stupidity we would still be together and we'd be parents and Mike would be dying in a ditch somewhere and we'd be happy and none of this would've happened. My brothers and your dad wouldn't hate me and Charlotte would've remained a mystery. Speaking of Charlotte, I'm going to kill her Bella, I really am. After what she did to us, to you, she deserves-"

"Edward! All I did was kiss you, I think you know how kissing works. I don't know exactly how you got your memories back, but the kiss triggered it. I was just sick of trying to act like I didn't still love you and figured I'd make you remember. My guess would be that because of the number of kisses we shared in the past, it made you think of those times in your life, and the most important times of our relationship.

"Yes, you made a ginormous ass of yourself. I'm not gonna lie and say you didn't, I don't think anyone in this room will. But I forgive you. You were starting to get the influenza, even though you didn't know that at the time, and Charlotte is a shape-shifter. She wanted you, she knew that you loved me, she knew how to change herself to look like me. Between you being sick and her change being flawless, there was no way you would've known. Plus, my hormones had made it so we hadn't made love in a month, you were desperate.

"Edward, there's this little thing called fate. I wasn't meant to have a baby at that time. We were meant to go down the paths we went down. No matter what, we would've ended up in this situation. It had to happen for this to happen. While yes I do believe Mike SHOULD be dying in a ditch right now, I think I prefer my homicide plans for him better. Ah, sweet, sweet revenge.

"They are our brothers firstly, even if they are mad at you at the moment. Carlisle is our dad, though right now he hates you, like woah. Charlotte was never a mystery because Jessica IS Charlotte. Jessica and or Charlotte also made it possible for me to get away from Mike for a few months. And you're not allowed to kill her, she's already number two on my hit list. These planned murders just take time. Also, she doesn't deserve death. She deserves Mike or never ending suffering. Really, neither of them deserve death, but they don't deserve either of us either. And knowing them, some way or another one of them would literally steal back one of us and than it'd all go down hill.

"So, get off your whole guilt trip and just listen to me when I say nothing would've changed what happened. It happened. Stuff happens, Edward. We just need to roll with the punches. If the humans can do it, we can do it. Besides, if it hadn't happened, this family might not _exist._ I never would've been searching for everyone to put them together, it would've been us and our kids for all eternity. I wouldn't be able to handle that. I need my girl time and I'm a daddy's girl. Plus, I'd never agree to letting you spoil our kids. Because you have six other people behind you, I'm overruled and any kids I have will be spoiled no matter what." She smiled softly at me.

"Can you be anymore perfect? Honestly, who else could come up with this whole speech and recite it on the spot without stopping once? If I sat and listed everything else that makes you perfect, I'd never get to stand up." Emmett whined and everyone chuckled. Bella shook her head and rolled her eyes, but kept quiet.

I tried to sit up slowly, until I found my head had stopped spinning. I sat up fully and looked at Bella for a moment. Her smile never faltered and her features remained perfectly angelic and beautiful. Nothing about her expression made it seem like a word she said was a lie, in fact her expression seemed quiet sincere. I smiled back at her before wrapping my arms around her neck and pulling her to me.

"Ninety years. Ninety years of wondering where my wife was and what happened. Now I know. I'm going to make up for everything-from what I did to how long it's been since I held you like a husband should to what I let Mike do to you. I swear Bella." I buried my face further into her hair as her arms wrapped around my waist to return the hug.

"Ah-HEM!" I growled at Emmett but let go of Bella anyway. She giggled when she heard me growling.

"Yes Em?" She asked sweetly.

"You're just gonna take him back? Just like that?" Emmett asked, as if it was obviously what he was asking her.

"Did I ever say I was? I simply said he was forgiven-and yes I do still love him. Doesn't mean I trust-wait why am I telling you this? Geez, people around here are so nosy!" She huffed. I chuckled and pulled her into my lap. "What did I just say, Eddie?"

"Friends can sit in their friends laps, can't they?" I made myself look as innocent as possible, hoping she wouldn't realize that I just need to hold her.

"I suppose they can." She began thinking, probably trying to think of a reason they couldn't.

"Why can she call you Eddie? I mean, I can't, none of us can, _Charlotte_-" Bella and I cringed "-couldn't call you Eddie, so why can Bella?" Emmett whined.

"Were you always this whiney little brother?" Bella sighed exasperatedly.

"She can call my Eddie because she's my wife. Besides, she's given me worse nicknames than Eddie." I crinkled my nose.

"And you loved it, Eddie-poo." I groaned as Emmett and Jasper burst into hysterics. Rose, Alice, and Esme looked like they were trying to fight back their laughter and Carlisle just sat there, expressionless. His thoughts were gone, as well. He was blocking them.

"_EDDIE-POO_? THAT'S EVEN BETTER THAN _EMMY_!" Jasper howled.

"Hey! Leave Eddie-kins alone! If you think I came up with some embarrassing nicknames for Edward, just _think_ what I can make for the two of you!" Bella snapped.

Emmett and Jasper sobered up immediately, their faces becoming masks of horror at the mere thought.

God I loved this woman.

**There you go, more peaks into Edward's mind. Do you guys think I write Edward or Bella better? I'm kinda thinking Bella, but maybe it's just me?**

**Ksangi: Yeah, not much masochism in this chapter, I made it mostly dialouge because it's what I like best. But probably the next part of the chapter hill wallow in his self-caused pain and self-hate and guilt and everything, don't worry. And thanks, I try to make it complex so it can last longer and be more entertaining. And don't worry, this isn't the last of Charlotte and Mike's going to come in soon...**

**x.o.kylie.x.o: I'm glad I was the highlight of your day. Comments like that just make MY day!**

**venomous kid: Yeah, Bella kissed Edward and then the memories came back. They aren't kissing the ENTIRE time-Bella's not superwoman-but they do kiss. I hope it's explained enough in the beginning.**

**Kira: That's amazingly sweet of you. And I'm actually surprised at it's accuracy. We didn't really go into depth about the very early 1900's (we're in 1920's now) we learned World War One and now we're learning about jazz and dance and new fashion that is the roaring 20's. The only reason it would seem so realistic is probably because I've been into historical fiction, which still doesn't make sense since my books normally take place in England...but, I'm glad it WAS realistic.**

**omg.adriana: Nope, you got it right! I do that all the time since I have 400 stories on alert at the least. I really do need to finish that 'fanfic cleanout' i had going...**

**To everyone else, thanks SO much for your reviews. You all get cookies and ice cream! You guys were really awesome about reviews for this chapter, which is why you got this mini chapter less than a week later! Quick enough for you guys? I think I'm gonna start trying to update every weekend and if not that weekend, then by Tuesday. So, as I said sometime next week you'll probably get what's above combined to something I'll write this week and I'll post it. It could be up by this weekend if I can get at least 10 reviews by Sunday(that is NOT a comment quota, I'm just saying that if I can get 10 reviews by Sunday, I'll update again)**

**Finally, sorry for any mistakes, this didn't see my beta! Anymore questions, just send them in.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ello Everyone! I've kept to my word this week, I updated on the weekend! Yes, this chapter is rather short, but it's the best I could do considering where I ended it, any other ending wouldn't have been as good. This DOES start out in Edward's POV, don't forget! And, I'm sorry for the shortness, but I doubt you'd rather listen to Edward and Bella's thoughts go on and on for three pages, eh? Anyway, review!**

**And I'd like to thank my beta, SorrelCrowForever, for going over my story and for talking to me about the wonders of procrastination, repetitiveness, and mind reading computers while I wrote this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not gonna say ittttt**

**Sees gun pointed at head**

**OK, so I DON'T own Twilight, happy?**

_Baby on a night like this_

_I wish you__d just hold me forever_

_I__ll remember with one last kiss_

_That nothing truly lasts forever_

**Chapter 7 **

We sat around talking for hours, mostly telling everyone about memories that I now shared with my wife again. My wife. God, this amazing creature next to me was my _wife_.

How did I not know? How could I forget her?

How did she forgive me?

I can't even forgive myself for what I did, and then not even trying, just makes it worse. She wrote that she'd still love me on the letter. Why didn't I try? I knew where she was, even the town. And I doubt the castle would be hard to find. If it was, I'm sure that some guard member would've found me and brought me in.

God, I'm in idiot.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." I began to stand when Bella place her hand on mine.

"What's wrong?" she asked me softly, as if she was afraid of my answer.

"I-I just need to think about…this and everything," I told her truthfully. Damn those beautiful, hypnotizing eyes.

"No more guilt trips, do you understand? You're forgiven so now you need to forgive yourself." I gave her a suspicious glance. "No, I wasn't reading your thoughts. But I know you and I know that self-caused harm and self-loathing and guilt are all apart of being Edward." She smiled softly at me.

"I'll try not to, but it's all apart of being Edward, so I doubt I'll succeed."

"Mr. Optimistic must be your nickname," she shot at me sarcastically.

"I'm a realist, not an optimist." Bella rolled her eyes at me.

"Just go. And the rest of you look like you might need to go hunting. You guys go, I'll…knit or do some other pregnant lady thing, okay?" Everyone smiled at her and agreed. They then left to go change outfits so they wouldn't ruin their clothes.

"Are you sure you should be yourself? You're in a lot of danger you know." As right as she was, I couldn't just leave her unprotected.

"Edward, I can see the future and read minds. If it gets past me, Alice can see it or you'll hear the thoughts. I'll keep my phone in my pocket, you can call me at any time. Alright? You need to think. I need to think, too, and I doubt you'd let me go out in the woods alone if you won't let me stay home alone." I chuckled at her before pulling her into another embrace. I kissed the top of her head softly and broke away.

"I'll be back soon. If you need me just call; I'll be here in less than five minutes, promise."

"Go, Edward." I smiled at her and dashed off into the woods. I had a lot to think about.

Bella's POV

After Edward left, I sighed. I completely blocked my visions and thoughts, just for the moment or Edward would freak. I needed my mind to be _mine_ for a moment.

Why does my life have to be so complicated? Was I that horrible of a person? Sure, I've killed hundreds of vampires, but it was that or let them continue killing innocent people; hurting them and the families of the people.

I sighed again and moved around to get more comfortable on the couch. I laid down, head on the over-stuffed pillow and closed my eyes.

My eyes didn't open until I heard a large crash upstairs. My curiosity got the best of me as I slipped into some slippers and headed up the stairs.

"Damn it!" a deep, male voice hissed. I know the voice, but I just can't place it…

"Hello?" A blond haired man, slightly taller than me, that I knew so well stood before me in seconds.

"Hello, Isabella. How have you been?"

"I-I've been alright, Mike."

"Really? I'm glad to hear that. I haven't been all that great, myself. Would you like to know why Isabella?" Mike's voice was oddly calm and conversational.

"W-why Mike?" I placed my hand on my stomach, hoping it would provide some kind of protection.

"Because my wife ran away from me. Yes, she told Aro a secret of hers, that I still don't know, and ran away. Ran back to her daddy and her 'brothers' and 'sisters' and her 'true love'. I'm upset that she won't tell me her secret and that she ran away. And now that I found her, she's not happy to see me. Do you know why my wife is unhappy to see me?" This was going to be the worst beating of my life. They had to find out, they had to know what was going on here. They had to save the baby.

"No, Mike, I-I don't know. Though, it could be because s-she was trying to go a-away for a few months secretly," I mumbled. He's gonna kill me and nobody will ever know.

"Why wouldn't she tell me? Why would she want to go away from me? _WHY THE HELL IS SHE UNHAPPY? _WHAT DOES SHE WANT FROM ME? I'VE LOVED HER WITH EVERYTHING I HAVE IN ME AND YET SHE WON'T RETURN IT? WHY WON'T YOU RETURN IT, ISABELLA? WHY?" He's lost it. This is it. They're not going to make it in time, I can't hear any of them. I'll be dead by time they arrive.

"Maybe because she just doesn't love you. I don't, Mike. I've tried but I can't. You don't love me either, you just want a kid. You've said it yourself. I'm unhappy because you lied to me and you tricked me. I was-_am_- in love with someone else and you need to accept that." I tried to stay calm, yet every cell in my body was screaming at me to just glare at him until he's nothing but a pile of ashes.

"No. I. _Don't._" Mike shoved me backwards with a growl. I hit the banister and crashed right through it, falling to the bottom floor.

"I'm pregnant, you bastard," I whispered before hitting the ground.

Edward's POV

How could I forget an angel? How I could I forget my Bella? I've got to be the most horrible person on this earth.

No wonder the Emmet, Jasper, and Carlisle all wanted to murder me, they knew. That's why Carlisle's been so hateful toward me. I'm a horrible person.

I don't deserve Bella. Bella's perfection in one single person. She's intelligent and witty, sarcastic and fun, beautiful and loving. I'm still a monster. A monster who could mix up his own wife for someone else and break he heart. A monster who drank the blood of humans-horrid as they were. A monster who almost married _Charlotte-_-a complete whore and a liar. A monster who forgot the angel he had been able to call his own, if only for a while.

God, how could I do that to her? She doesn't deserve this. She doesn't deserve me. She deserves so much better than me and Mike. Nobody on this earth is good enough for her, honestly.

Yet she chose me.

Of all people, she chose me to love, to marry, to have my kids. Willingly, unlike Mike. The bastard. And I practically shoved her into his arms. How could I have been so stupid?

I sat down on a fallen tree and buried my head in my hands.

I've got to make this up to her somehow. First, I'll have to woo her again, make her fall in love with me again, make her trust me again. Then I'll ask her to marry me again, something tells me wedding vows are no longer in effect ninety years later when one of them is supposed to be dead and the other is remarried. We'll start a family, we'll get our own house, separate from the others but in the same area. And we'll be happy, we'll be so happy. I'll spoil her and our kids, give them everything they want and need and Bella will scold me every time but she'd accept it because she knows its just proof as to how much I love and care for her, as if she'd need any.

_'That little bitch. She's not going to survive this time, no matter what. Isabella is going to die today. She's a whore, a liar, a bitch. She doesn't deserve to live. Once she's taken care of, her daddy and her lover boy will be devastated and I can wipe them out, too. Then I can get daddy's mate and the siblings. I'll wipe out the entire family. Then I can take over the Volturi like I was supposed to when I first married the bitch.'_

Mike. Mike was going to kill my Bella. He was gonna kill my whole family. Gonna kill me.

But killing my Bella? Killing my Bella and her baby? That's unthinkable.

I'm gonna kill the bastard. I don't care what Bella says or how much she wanted to murder him, I'll kill him before he lays a hand on my wife and her child.

I began running, running faster than I ever have before. I'm not gonna bother trying to call anyone, it'll only slow me down. I need to get to Bella. I'm sure they'll figure it out. Even if they don't, I can take Mike. I don't give a damn how talented an assassin he is, with all the anger and hate I have for him, I'll still win.

_'Edward, Mike's on the way home. He's going to hurt Bella! We're not gonna make it in time.'_

A roar ripped it's way out of my chest. I pushed myself faster, fast enough even a vampire couldn't see me clearly. I was a blur to a vampire, invisible to a human.

_'Edward, you're still not gonna make it. She'll still be alive but--'_

I couldn't listen anymore. I was going to make it. I _had_ to make it. Bella needed me to make it and I would.

"…. I'm unhappy because you lied to me and you tricked me. I was--_am-_- in love with someone else and you need to accept that." My angel, my Bella. She was still alright. And she was in love with me. Damnit, Edward! Focus. The house was almost in view, I could see the light of the clearing around it.

"No. I. _Don't._" The house was in view, only a mile or so away.

There was a loud crash as my angel whispered, "I'm pregnant, you bastard." Then another crash.

Silence.

No, _no_. I couldn't be too late. I pushed myself even faster until I crashed through the door. The sight before me horrified me.

Mike was standing at the top of the stairs near the banister, staring down at the ground, a huge gap in the banister with pieces of wood surrounding it. But that didn't horrify me, not in the slightest.

What horrified me was the sight of my Bella.

My Bella, my angel, lie on the floor, eyes closed, motionless and in small but growing pool of blood.

**Oh, I KNOW you love it, don't lie. Consider it...encouragement for reviews? More reviewshappy author. Happy authorfaster chapter. See how that math works? **

**Ksangi: See? Edward did NOT bash his head in with a shovel. If Edward will bash MIKE in the head woith a shovel however...**

**EdwardXxXSinger: You didn't die right? I'd feel bad if you died without ever finding out what happens! I'm only thirteen! I can't be responsible for a human life! Please tell me I'm not too late! sobs hysterically **

**venomous kid: I'm glad I could answer your question. Does this entertain you enough?**

**SorrelCrowForever: grins sheepishly Hehe, sorry? I was just thinking of the good people out there in need of a chapter. Honest! And no, that was NOT the last of the Eddie-poo Chronicles :)**

**omg.adriana: It's not actually Carlisle. If you can remember the third? or second, whichever it was, chapter, Bella said she can put a "block" on a conversation(see the chapter for details), she did the same thing when she told them all about who Edward really was to her. Carlisle is thinking of the things she said and so his thoughts are automatically blocked. Although, Carlisle IS blocking some thoughts and keeping his face emotionless, Bella'd get all mad at him if she suspected or heard anything she didn't want to.**

****


	9. Chapter 8

**Yes, this chapter is highly short, but don't worry my readers, I SHOULD be posting another chapter in a few hours (even though it's already done). I'll post once I've gotten some reviews. These next two chapters ARE in Edward's POV and quite depressing, and in my opinion, crappy. But, read anyway? Please?**

**Many thanks to Rhana who kept me ontrack with writing this chapter and then beta'd it.**

**I don't own Twilight so get those damn lawsuit papers away from me!**

_Baby on a night like this_

_I wish you__d just hold me forever_

_I__ll remember with one last kiss_

_That nothing truly lasts forever_

**Chapter 9**

I could only stand there, looking at my fallen angel.

_'Edward? What's going on?'_

That's right, only Alice and I knew. They were all just following Alice. None of them knew what had happened to their much-loved daughter and sister. Only Alice and I did.

I looked back up to where Mike was.

"You. Bastard," I sneered, a growl building up in my chest.

"I—I didn't know." He looked as if he was horrified with himself. As he damn well should be.

"That's not an excuse!" I roared.

"Why do you even care? You cheated on her! She came crawling back and I was there for her to lean on," he snarled.

"It was a mistake. The biggest mistake I ever made. And you cheated on her, too Mr. Husband of the Year." I leaned down and picked up Bella, who was still bleeding from her head.

_'Edward, her blood won't bother anyone, so don't worry about any of us.'_

I could hear them running, running faster than ever before, towards the house. "Having your little family come and save the little whore? I don't see why. She always eventually left them and came back to Volterra, even you."

"She didn't have a choice. She was a prisoner there and would've gone back eventually no matter what."

"She's not a prisoner! She has plenty of freedom to roam Italy as she pleases and she sees the world with her job. It's not our fault she's so damn stubborn!"

"Don't you _dare_ talk about my daughter like that!" Carlisle roared, as he ran, nothing but a blur of white, right into Mike.

"Carlisle, let Emmett and Jasper take care of him, Bella needs medical help!" Alice screeched from somewhere outside the house. I watched as two more blurs, one the size of a boulder, the other the slightly taller than I was, ran straight into the white mass of Carlisle and Mike fighting.

I looked back down at my Bella, as she continued to bleed onto my arm. I had to do something; I couldn't let her keep bleeding.

Before I could move, Alice was beside me, a first aid kit and what appeared to be an old shirt in her hands. She smiled feebly at me before motioning me towards the kitchen and away from the bedlam of the living room.

I lied Isabella down on the kitchen table, the table that only she had used for eating and now only she would use as a bed, in hopes I could do something. Carlisle still hadn't showed up, Emmett and Jasper sure as hell couldn't help, Rose and Esme were missing and I only had Alice to help.

I wasn't sure how to fix her head while it was still bleeding, so I grabbed the shirt and put pressure on the wound until it stopped bleeding. I did some quick stitches to keep it closed and then let her lay there.

It could've been minutes; it could've been hours until the rest of the family walked in, standing around me as I watched my fallen angel.

Carlisle moved to touch heart some point, but I growled at him, never looking away from Bella.

_'She'd be more comfortable on a bed.'_

I nodded stiffly before picking her up and carrying her to my room, knowing my bed would be much more comfortable than the guest bed she had been using. I lied down next to her and held her in my arms as everyone just stood and watched and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

**Uhh...he...he...don't kill me? As I said, the next chapter is done and will be posted once I decide I've got enough reviews...**

**Ksangi: Umm...yeah...Edward didn't do anything...it's too early to kill the villan, don't ya think?**

**Sakura-Girl 2005: I considered that, but wouldn't Edward be slightly more concerned about Bella's well-being than killing Mike? I think so...**

**omg.adriana: They were all pretty far away and couldn't just hear or smell him. But, in my story, Edward's mental hearing has farer boundaries then his physical hearing, so he could hear Mike's thoughts and then Alice with her visions of course saw too, just a tad late.**

**Now, click the periwinkle button, because the more reviews I get, the quicker I post!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is just an extremely short filler chapter. I just put it in so you guys could see how badly this is affecting everyone. For those who want to know: the first voice is Rose, the crying voice is Esme, and then I think you can figure out the others, but if you can't let me know.**

**Thanks to Rahna for talking to me while I wrote and for beta-ing.**

**This story, yeah, it'd be mine. Sadly the characters of this story are not...except Charlotte. I definitely own the evil Charlotte.**

_Baby on a night like this_

_I wish you__d just hold me forever_

_I__ll remember with one last kiss_

_That nothing truly lasts forever_

**Chapter 9**

"Carlisle, what's going on? She should be ok by now shouldn't she?" I knew the voice, I just couldn't place where from or who it could be. The voice sounded tormented.

My eyes still closed, though I knew they'd be black by now. My arms still wrapped around my Bella. That was all that mattered. My Bella.

"I don't know. I've never heard of this happening…it's not in any of my records either."

"Can't you do something?" Another voice, a voice that sounded like it was crying, or would be if it could. I'd be crying if I could, my Bella deserves my tears.

"I can't do anything because I can't figure out what's wrong." The voice that I assumed was Carlisle. Carlisle. Carlisle, such a familiar name. My Bella would probably know who it was.

"I've lost sight of her future. I…I can't see anything! Well, I do know the Cowboys are gonna win the Super Bowl this year…" a high pitched, bell-like voice that sounded as if it was in physical pain.

My little sister…that bastard will pay…my little sister…that bastard will pay…" I knew that voice, too. The voice was that of a man's, sounding pained yet vengeful.

"Carlisle, it's been two months. You've got to do something." Another male's voice, the only calm voice there.

"There's nothing I can do, Jasper. Let's just give them their space, go hunting. We've only gone once since it's happened…"

Silence. The only sound to interrupt was my Bella's heartbeat, feeble as it was. 

So it'd been two months. It was probably sometime in late summer, August I supposed. Bella's birthday is in September. What if she's not awake by then? What if she wakes up and I have no presents for her? I'll have to figure out something for that.

My Bella.

My poor, poor Bella.

"I'm sorry I was too late, my Bella," I whispered hoarsely before leaning down and kissing her hair.

**_And time around me continued._**

****

**A/N: I'll be updating again this weekend, don't worry. Things will get better. No killy me?**

Ksangi: Don't worry, I have plans for Mike. They just won't come for awhile...

Sakura-Girl 2005: As I said, I've got plans for Mike, I needed him to stay alive for now.

**I had this chapter written last weekend, I just didn't get my reviews quick enough and I've been super busy this week. You'll still get your chapter, probably tomorrow though. If not, Monday. But if I get enough reviews, you'll DEFINITELY get it by tomorrow.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Mmk, so I'm a horrible author, blah blah blah. This chapter is short, blah blah blah! But, good news is: WE HAVE BROKEN 25,000 WORDS not counting author's notes. It's exactly 25,006 words as of the end of chapter 10. And Drama is over, so I'll have more time. Bad news is, it's the final quarter so I have to really buckle down. Good news is, I have tomorrow off and then the week after next I have off for Spring Break Passover Edition! YAY!**

**You all need to thank Rahna for working her beta magic on this chapter. She gets a chocolate chip cookie covered in chocolate.**

**I don't own Twilight...well...I own a COPY of the book. Owning the WHOLE book and characters and such is simply a fantasy.**

_Baby on a night like this_

_I wish you__d just hold me forever_

_I__ll remember with one last kiss_

_That nothing truly lasts forever_

**Chapter 10 **

"Carlisle, you need to do something. I can't keep watching my son and your daughter, who is like my sister, waste away like this! I _can't_. I _won't_." That voice, it was familiar.

"I suppose you're right, Esme. Let's start with taking Edward hunting. It'll be hard, but we can overpower him together if need be." I felt bad for that poor Edward fellow, but Bella needed me.

Wait…I'm Edward.

They're going to _overpower_ me? So I can go hunting? So I can leave my Bella? No, absolutely _not_. I don't care if Emmett sits on my until submission, I'm not leaving this room. Not without Bella.

"Edward? Edward, how about you come hunting with us?" Carlisle questioned cautiously. He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled encouragingly at me. "It's alright son, come on. Bella will be fine, honest. I-"

"B-Bella's not fine. Bella needs me," I said, my voice hoarse from three months of not talking, only whispering to my angel when nobody could hear.

"Edward, please? I don't think I've ever seen such a dark black in anyone's eyes. Don't make me worry about losing my son and my daughter, Edward," Esme pleaded.

"Bella needs me," I choked out again.

"Bells doesn't need you right now, Edward. I-I don't think she's going to wake up, Edward. Now come on-"

"She's going to wake up. Maybe not soon, but she will wake up." I once again wished I had tears to cry for my love.

Carlisle shook his head at me. "Edward, I really don't think she's going to wake up…_ever_. If her father can admit it, I think it's time you admitted it."

"She will wake up, she's going to be fine. She's a vampire, for God's sake! Vampires can't die because they fell down a set of stairs!" I tried to yell, but it came out a feeble whisper.

"Edward, this wasn't just once. I think her body might be giving up," Carlisle tried to reason.

"No, it just needs lots of rest to fix itself. She could wake up any moment."

"Edward? Please, just come hunting. Two hours, just two hours and then you can come back," Alice pleaded from the door. "I-I don't see her waking up…it could be that she won't or she's blocking my visions or something…but I don't see anything…"

"Two hours? Last time I was away for an hour, Bella ended up like this. If I was gone for two hours…"

"I'll stay with her, Edward. Please, just got with the others. I'm sure Emmett or Jasper can stay, too," Esme coaxed.

"You won't leave her side? Not for a second?"

"Of course not, Edward. I won't unless I have to protect her, which I know I won't have to." Esme smiled softly, knowing that they almost had me.

"And you're sure she--"

A heartbeat. So soft I almost didn't hear it. Everyone in the room froze, unsure what was going. For the first time in my ninety years as a vampire, everything was silent.

A soft rustle came from the bed, followed by a small groan. I could feel my eyes widen as I turned to the bed and saw Bella…_stretching_.

"B-Bella?" I walked cautiously toward the bed, worried it was all an illusion. I kneeled down next to the bed and looked at her. Slowly, ever so slowly, those brown orbs I've always loved blinked open, adjusting to the light.

"Edward?" she croaked.

"Bella!" I cried, throwing my arms around her tiny, frail form as gently as I could.

"Wa…ter," Bella hacked out. Right, three months in a coma could make you kind of thirsty.

"Right, water. Just a se--"

"Here, Edward." Alice handed me a full glass of water, wearing a grin as big as the one she wore when we accepted her and Jasper into the family.

I passed the glass on to Bella who drank greedily, downing the glass in a few seconds.

"More please," Bella whispered. Her voice didn't crack or sound as hoarse as it had, but still not her normal honey like voice.

Alice disappeared once more, only to reappear seconds later with two more glasses of water. "I figured you'd need more." She explained as she set the extra glass on the table and handed her the other.

Bella's eyes sparkled and she smiled as she took the next glass and drank once more from the glass.

"That's better," she sighed. I grabbed the now empty glass and put it down. I gently took her hands and helped her sit up before sitting next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"What happened Bella?" Alice asked softly. I heard Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper enter quietly.

"I-I'm not sure. I was just sleeping when I heard a banging noise, so I went outside to look. I went upstairs where the sound came from and Mike was there. He started all calm and asking me questions, like how I was and asking me if I knew why he was depressed or why his wife left him. S-so I answered and then he just exploded when I told him she probably left because she was unhappy. He pushed me and I completely broke through the banister--sorry about that Esme--and I said something about being pregnant.

"Then…it was like I was asleep. I was dreaming of life with my mum when she was alive, then my grandparents, then my dad and then Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice _and _Jasper, Esme and…Edward. There was lots of Edward. But nothing bad ever happened in my dreams. It was only the happy parts of living with each of you. And it went in order, but it skipped Edward and that didn't come in until the end. There was no Volturi or Mike or Charlotte or Jessica. There were no babies and no evil vampires. It was peaceful and calm and wonderful.

"H-how long have I been out anyway?" she asked hesitantly, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Well, Bella, it's been three months. You scared us half to death with that little stunt! Even _Carlisle _gave up! _Carlisle!_ Edward was the only one of us that still believed you'd…you'd--" Rose explained.

"THREE MONTHS?" she screeched.

"Bella, please. You just got your voice _back_. No reason to lose it again," I pleaded, rubbing her back.

"Okay," she whispered, though it was still perfectly audible to all of us. "What happened to Mike?"

Everyone looked away. "Bella…Mike…he…got away…" Jasper said softly, sending calming waves throughout the room.

"He got away," Bella restated indifferently. Everyone nodded. "How could you let him get away?" Her voice was heartbreaking; it was so sad.

"Bella, Edward was first here and he was too worried about you at the moment to take care of Mike. Carlisle, Jasper and I fought him for awhile but the little weasel slipped away. We tried to look, Jasper and I, but he's a tracker. The bastard knows how to cover his ass. We did everything we could. Honestly, Bella," Emmett said quietly.

"I'm a horrible father, I know that. But please, Bella, you have to understand, we were more worried about you then taking care of him. We know you like your revenge anyway," Carlisle reasoned.

"You're not a horrible father. But why would you let him get away? I may want my revenge, but safety comes first; you--as a doctor of all people!--should know that, dad!" Bella scolded her father.

"We're sorry Bella, we didn't mean to--" Jasper tried to explain. Bella held her hand up to cut him off. She took several deep breaths before closing her eyes and shook her head slowly.

"So?" she questioned.

"So what, Bella?" Emmett asked in the soft tone I'd noticed he only used with Rosalie, Esme, and Bella.

"The _baby_, Emmett. How's the baby?"

**Remember my children, violence is NOT the answer. If you hurt ME, you don't get the next chapter. See how that works?**

**I'm gonna try something new today. If you guys can guess my age, I'll do my best to update within 24 hours of my opening the e-mail with the review that is correct. Sound cool?**

**J'adore Edward: Okay it wasn't exactly tomorrow that I updated this, but two weeks is close, right?**

**Kyra: NO! Don't CRY! That's the over emotional writers job.**

**Zunicorn: YAY! Bella's NOT dead!**

**I would like to send a special shout-out to my beta, Rahna and Sakura-Girl 2005- for reviewing EVERY chapter with the exception of one on both parts. They've been loyal readers since the beginning. So the deserve a cake. Someone go bake it for them.**

**Next chapter will be up once someone correctly guesses my age and/or birthday OR within a week! Chao! **

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11

_Baby on a night like this_

_I wish you__d just hold me forever_

_I__ll remember with one last kiss_

_That nothing truly lasts forever_

**Chapter 11**

Telling her was so hard. Nobody could say it. We all just kept looking around, hoping another person would say it.

"Did you all forget I can read minds when I want to? Now somebody needs to tell me before I-" I saw the tears well up in her eyes as she realized why nobody said anything. "Is it true?" She looked at me.

"Would you rather me lie to you, because I will if it'll make it less hard." She closed her eyes as a tear fell down her face. I pulled her closer, whispering reassurances into her hair. Everyone just looked on silently, unsure what to do. Unsure what they _could_ do.

Eventually they all left and shortly after, Bella stopped crying. I looked out and saw that twilight was coming.

"It's the ending of another day, my Bella. It's all starting over again. Not just the cycle of a day, either. _You_ can start all over again. _We_ can."

"Edward, there still isn't a 'we'. There was, and my heart was broken and my heart was only ever whole for those first six years. Before and after, it's been never ending heart break. I don't know if I could take it if you broke my heart again." She whispered sadly, tears still in her eyes but still holding in.

"What will it take, Bella? What can I do to make everything better? I'll do it, whatever it is. I just want you happy and safe. I'd prefer it meant I was with you, but if me not being here makes you happy then I'll leave." I hoped she wouldn't turn me away. I didn't know what I'd do if she did. I couldn't even check on her because she would know when I did.

She didn't respond. She didn't look at me. She just sat, staring at the hands in her lap.

"If you want, I'll leave the house all together."

Silence.

I began to pull away. "You honestly still want me?" She whispered softly, almost to herself.

"I'm pretty sure loving somebody includes wanting them." I replied softly, settling my arms back around her.

"Why? You could have had Charlotte or anyone, really. Why me? Why the girl with the horrible past and the stalkers and the danger and drama and depression? Why the girl who's almost…_too_ perfect if you don't look at her history or the whole Volturi and Mike thing?"

"Bella, do you remember that day back when I was human? The day that I couldn't find you? And I was worried as hell. It was right before I proposed to, and I already knew I was going to. Do you remember?"

"Of course I do, Edward, where are you going with this?" She was so confused.

"Come with me." I grabbed her hand and led her down to the piano and sat her down next to me on the bench. "T-this came to me while you were gone. It's not a full song, but it's all I got before I found out where you were." She nodded, signaling me to start.

_"Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me_

_Even though she doesn't believe in love,  
He's determined to call her bluff  
Who could deny these butterflies?  
They're filling his gut"_

I kept playing, never having come up with words for the middle,

_"Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me_

The neighbors said she moved away  
Funny how it rained all day  
I didn't think much of it then  
But it's starting to all make sense  
Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds  
Are following me in my desperate endeavor  
To find my whoever, wherever she may be"

I continued playing even though I still had no words. But…Bella did know the words.

_"I'm not coming back, I've done something so terrible  
I'm terrified to speak, but you'd expect that from me  
I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt; now the rain is  
Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind  
Keeping an eye on the world,  
So many thousands of feet off the ground  
I'm over you now I'm at home in the clouds  
Towering over your head"_

The music continued and I jumped right in.

_"I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home"_

"So, I guess you want me to leave?" For the first time in months, I was glad I couldn't cry. Maybe later, but at the moment, I'd be strong for Bella.

I stood swiftly, not wanting to hear her reject me. Silence spoke louder than words sometimes.  
I heard her mumble something incoherently.

"What was that?" I asked softly.

"I don't…I don't want you to go." I raised an eyebrow. "The lyrics just seemed to…fit. It's like those parts you didn't find lyrics for, it might not really fit out situation, but they fit the song." I grinned. She accepted me again.

"So, you want me?" I questioned teasingly.

"I'm pretty sure loving somebody includes wanting them." She quoted matter-of-factly.

I laughed-really laughed-for what seemed like the first time in months. I stood up from the bench, pulling Bella up with me. I grabbed her by her arms and started spinning her around, both of us grinning and laughing like med-men. It was just like how it used to be.

_Bella's nerves grew as he led her to a gazebo. She knew this was it; he was going to leave her here in this gazebo and just walk away, probably into the arms of another woman. But she would be strong, she had to be._

To Edward's happiness and Bella's shock, the gazebo was covered with rose petals. A single freesia, the flower whose perfume always seemed to cover Bella, sat on the bench.

Bella simply stood, stunned by the sight before her. She looked to Edward for an explanation, only to find him sinking down onto one knee. He took her hand gently into his own and looked into her eyes, her big brown eyes that were filling with tears as she realized what was going on.

Bella wanted to throw her arms around her love now and simply say 'yes' over and over again, but she knew Edward. He was a complete romantic. He probably had some whole speech planned and it'd be a cold day in hell when she'd interrupt the poetic sounding words Edward spoke when he explained how much he loved her.

"My darling Bella, ever since you first agreed to come to tea at my mother's house that first day, I knew you were the one. I found I loved you more every single second of the day and I can't help it. God Bella, I'm not sure how it's possible for me to love you more than I do now, but I know I'm going to by tomorrow. And I know I'm going to love you for all eternity, more every day, if you'll allow me. Bella, my beautiful Isabella, would you make me the envy of every man in Chicago? Would you let me call you mine? Would you honor me by becoming my wife?"

Bella's tears ran freely down her face and she was beyond words. All she could do was nod her head vigorously to the man before her. He stood quickly and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her back slightly and looked into her eyes before leaning in and joining his lips to hers, letting her feel all the love he had for her through the kiss, love that she returned as she kissed him back. He picked her up and began spinning her in circles, breaking their kiss off. He was smiling wider than ever and as she started laughing and smiling, he began laughing with her. He couldn't help it, she was contagious.

_"Hey Edward!" Bella said as they stood outside this home, his old home for the reception. Edward's parents had insisted on having, and paying for, a party after the ceremony. The couple was waiting for the signal to enter in a small mudroom._

_"Yes Mrs. Masen?" She giggled. Only two hours married and yet he had found excuses to call her Mrs. Masen thirty times already. And she loved it._

"We're married. I'm your wife, and you're my husband. Forever._" He laughed and picked her up, spinning her in circles. She started laughing. "E-Edward! S-stop Eddie! We're in p-public!" She managed through her hysterics._

He set her down quickly and completely sobered up. She was still flushed, her hair and dress slightly askew, and giggling slightly.

"Well, I'm terribly sorry for my horrid, childish behavior." He whispered, before pulling her into a kiss.

_She cleared her throat, catching her husband's attention. He had been so absorbed in his morning paper, he hadn't even noticed that breakfast was ready._

_He looked up, slightly irritated, until he saw his wife's face. His face broke out into a smile, her smile. He'd never be irritated or angry with her. Never._

_"Yes, darling?" In the past two months, he had come up with numerous of pet names for his new bride. And every time he used one, she flushed right on time with the delivery or the name._

_This time was no exception._

_"Breakfast is ready, Edward." She set down his plate and watched intently as he folded his paper and put down his glasses. He noticed she hadn't made a plate for herself and she was still standing. _

_"Sweetie, is something wrong? You've got no breakfast, you didn't sit down, you called me _

Edward_, so I must be serious. You seem so tense. Did I do something wrong?" He pushed his plate aside and pulled her into his lap. He knew that this act was more for when you were courting and being all mushy, not for newlyweds who are all grown-up and back to work as usual. But he didn't care, he always did this for his wife when something was wrong or he just wanted to hold her. Most would think it was odd, they found it comforting. _

_"It's nothing you did…well you didn't do it on purpose and it's nothing bad. I-I don't even know why I'm so nervous since I don't even know if it's true…"_

_"Bella, love, just tell me. If it's something that could be good but you're not sure is going to happen, I'll try not to get my hopes up, alright?" She nodded._

_"Well, Edward…I think I'm pregnant. I've going to do to the doctor's this afternoon, but I thought I'd tell you now that I think so." He sat stock still, no emotion in his eyes or his face as he processed this information. _

_After a few seconds, his face broke out into a huge grin. He picked up his wife and started swinging her in circles, smiling like an idiot. She was giggling at his childish behavior and he began laughing as he realized how silly he was and how ridiculously happy he'd be if his wife was really having a baby. He set her down and gave her a quick, passionate kiss before pulling away._

_"I hope that wasn't dangerous if there is a baby." He said apologetically. _

_Bella smiled before looking at the disaster area she called her kitchen before pursing her lips. _

_"I think we have bigger problems. You go to work, I'll clean this up. My appointment is at three if you'd like to come." He grinned and nodded, kissing his wife's hair before leaving to continue getting ready for work__._

**A/N: Over 2,000 words for ya, cool, no?**

**I'm not sorry I haven't updated. Two reviews is unacceptable. I'm SO close to a hundred reviews and you guys decide to stop? That is SO not cool.**

**Therefore, I have decided that if I do not recieve my 100th review by the next week, my review quota will be back in place. 6 Reviews. I think you can handle that since I had 71 hit for the last chapter, have 22 favs and 38 alerts AND 12 author favs and 5 author alerts. 6 doesn't seem like such a big number when I've had 4973 hits, does it? My hundreth reviewer will get a sneak peek of the next chapter(when it's ready) If anybody can guess my age between now and next week AFTER I'VE GOTTEN MY 100TH REVIEW, then I will post the chapter earlier. except Rahan because she knows my age so that's not fair :)**

**Second, I'm thinking of changing the title, any suggestions?**

**THIRD, I've got a new fanfic idea. I've already started and plan to start posting when I finish this or summer vacation comes. I'm also planning a sequel for this fanfic, if it's still popular. It's up to guys if there's a sequel. But keep in mind, I WILL be posting this other fanfic(all human!!)no matter what and two fanfics and oncevery slow updates. Esepcially since I'm already ahead on the other one. So, just keep that in mind. And wait to bombarde me with 'SEQUELLLLLLL' reviews till I'm almost done and you know for sure you want a sequel**

**Special thanks to Rahna for editing.**

**Still don't own, therefore you can NOT sue me.**


	13. Chapter 12

_Baby on a night like this_

_I wish you__d just hold me forever_

_I__ll remember with one last kiss_

_That nothing truly lasts forever_

**Chapter 12**

"I love you, Bella."

I hesitated. Could I really, truly say this? Mean this? With all that's going on…trying to put a relationship back together…it's unheard of. And all the heartbreak.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"I-I do love you, Edward, really I do. I just…can you handle it? Handle randomly crying because I just remembered today I lost a baby x number of years ago? Can you handle Mike trying to get me back? The Volturi trying to bring me back to my home? The heartbreak of losing so many kids and you and then almost losing you again? Can you handle me wanting children? Going through nine months of pregnancy with the cravings and morning sickness, all the works? The midnight feedings and diaper changes that I'll ask you to take because you don't _need sleep_?Can you handle all the baggage that comes with me?"

"Isabella, I'll handle whatever you can throw at me because that's what love is about. When you cry, I'll reassure you, care for you and cheer you up until you're showing me your beautiful smile again. As long as I live, Michael Newton will never lay a hand on you again unless it's what you want. I'll handle the heartbreak because I deserve it. I'm the only reason you went through it; it's time I fixed it completely. I want children, possibly as much as you do, I'll be ecstatic to help you take care of the baby and to take care of you during the pregnancy. And…I'll be more than ecstatic to help you _get_ pregnant, no matter how long it takes. And the Volturi can't take you because you are an individual. _This_ is your home, with your family. I can handle the baggage, Bella, because it's part of you. And I love _all_ of you."

"Oh Edward…" I threw my arms around him as tears fell from my eyes. "Why do you have to be so _perfect_?" I sobbed.

"Shh, my Bella. It's okay. Calm down. If anyone here is perfect, it's you." I just kept sobbing, unable to stop myself anymore. Was karma finally giving me a break? Deciding I needed some good in my life?

Maybe it was minutes, maybe hours, later that I stopped crying.

"Edward?" I looked up at him, still sitting in his lap. His eyes were closed, his face peaceful. It was as if he was sleeping.

"Yes, beautiful?" I felt myself blush like I always used to when he used a pet name on me.

"How long can this last?" I watched as his eyes opened and his eyebrows furrowed, his mouth turning down.

"What do you mean, Bells?" I could see the concern and worry in his eyes. Did he worry I was thinking of leaving him someday?

"How long will Mike and the Volturi stay away? And Charlotte? How long will my dad last before freaking out that I actually accepted you back? Emmett and Jasper? How long can everything be perfect, Edward?"

"Well we have an eternity to find out, don't we?" He smiled at me, the concern and worry displaced by love.

"Yes, I suppose we do." I smiled before snuggling back into his chest and closing my eyes. I could feel him shake slightly as he chuckled softly. He stopped and I felt him rest his head on mine and take a deep breath.

"You smell amazing," he muttered into my hair. I giggled slightly before digging my nose into his chest and sniffing.

"Mmm, you smell pretty delectable yourself, Mr. Masen," I replied, lips brushing the spot where his heart used to beat.

I felt him lay a kiss on my hair before laying his cheek on my head. We sat in the comfortable silence for what could've been a human's lifetime, neither of us wanting to move. But, I had to say something.

"Edward?"

"Mmm?"

"Nice vocabulary. Anyway, I'm hungry," I pouted and watched as Edward opened his eyes again and looked down at me. At first he looked upset, but his features softened and he smiled as he saw me pleading to get up.

"Then we should feed you, huh?" I smiled and nodded.

Edward stood up, still holding me in his arms and led me downstairs to the kitchen.

"What would my heart like for dinner?" He asked as he set me down on the counter.

"Anything's fine." I listened closely but heard nothing. "Where is everyone?"

"They left to give us some privacy. The guys put up a fight but when the girls reminded them that this was our business and they could have more…_fun_ somewhere else, they agreed to go." He rolled his eyes and I laughed.

I watched silently as Edward moved around the kitchen, preparing what I was pretty sure was macaroni and cheese. I thought about how things have been so difficult recently.

"Edward, am I a horrible person?" He had just set down the bowl of macaroni and cheese and sat down when I asked. He looked at me oddly, like I was losing my mind.

"What on earth are you talking about, my silly little Isa?" A ghost of a smile played on his face.

"I'm happy."

"Why does that make you a bad person? I'm happy right now too. Does that make me a bad person?"

"No, Edward, you're not a bad person because you're not happy after just finding out you lost your baby." I looked down, ashamed of myself and afraid of what Edward would think.

"Isa, look at me." I didn't move. He put his finger under my chin and lifted my head until we were making eye contact. "You're not a bad person. You hated the father of this baby, you're officially back together with a man who loves you more than any other being possibly could, and you're with your family, in your home. You should be happy because you'll never have to deal with Michael or any of the Volturi again if you chose."

I smiled and nodded. How was I so lucky?

"So…where did Isa come from? I know you always call me Bella and Isabella because it's beautiful in Italian and you and your insane mind think I'm beautiful, but why Isa?"

"Well, my love, Isa has several meanings that I think fit you. In German, it means strong willed, which you most certainly are. In Spanish, it means beautiful, I think that's self-explanatory. In Afrikaan, Isa means grateful and I must say, I'm grateful that I can have you."

"Could you get any more cheesy?" I giggled.

"I probably could if you wanted me to," he replied seriously. I rolled my eyes.

"No, no, I think this is enough cheesiness." I dug into my dinner and we both enjoyed the quiet. I noticed Edward moving his chair subtly closer to mine while I ate, both of us pretending it wasn't happening. His chair 'magically' ended up right next to mine and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me as close as physically possible without putting me in his lap. "So…what do we do about our parents and everyone else? In case you hadn't noticed, they're not your number one fans right now."

"Well, that sucks for them _cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you._"

I giggled slightly. "I love you Eddiekins."

"I love you too, my darling Isa."

**Now do you see the importance of reviews? I recieved TWELVE reviews and I don't even KNOW how many alerts and favories and now you're getting a new chapter. This fanfic was also added to it's very first c2! Yeah, it's short and I think it's crappy, but it's basically the chapter where Bella lets out all her worries and our loving Eddie kisses it and makes it better.**

**FYI: The song used last chapter was called Remembering Sunday by All Time Low, so I don't own.**

**The song I use right at the end of this chapter is You and Me by Lifehouse. Also don't own.**

**And I don't own Twilight. So Meh.**

**Special thanks to Rahna for editing this chapter!**

**KristinatheAlien: Well, this was Bella's very first 'pregnancy', even though she wasn't pregnant, and Edward is a lawyer in this fanfic when he was human, cause I said so. So, he was kinda clueless. And I read a lot of fanfics too, which is why I pride this fanfic in being super unique!**

**croakingfrog: You're addicted? Hmm...should I start making a special rehab for this fanfic? I don't want you to have to go to counseling when it's done...**

**lexi711: We all know Bella was odd as a human, so I figured, why not make her an odd vampire? So, she gets lots of human characterists AND she gets to be a vampire. Cause, it's the only way the story would really work...**

**I also have some bad news. I was discussing with my beta the general outline of the rest of this fanfic, next chapter will be more fluff, then 2 to 4 chapters of a problematic experience, then two chapters of fluff and then the next chapter will jump ahead in time two months and will end there if there's going to be a sequel. If there's not a sequel, there will be an extra chapter that skips ahead another few months and ends the story. So, at the minimum there are 6 more chapters, maximum is 8 with a sequel, 9 without one.**

**Anyway, no quota cause you guys are awesome and gave me my highest number of reviews yet. But, that doesn't mean you can start slacking. Faster reviewsfaster updates, so get to it!**


	14. Chapter 13

**I'm am SO uberly sorry for this wait! Especially since you guys gave me 10 reviews AND I was added to another c2! But, I have a reason. This chapter was finished awhile ago, but my beta disappeared. Apparently she had a surprise visit to her dad. She e-mailed me over the weekend/beginning of this week saying she'd edit, but she apparently died again. So this chapter is UN-EDITED. I'm gonna ask if I can get two volunteers that would be willing to beta chapters whenever I can't get in touch with my current beta. First come, first serve. But, in other news, I have 1 final June 2nd, at least 1 Honors Placement Tests to take, and then two more finals and two regents(high school level finals that are made by the state) and the finals are at the end of June, the placement test(s) are at an un-known time. So, I'll be trying my best to update, don't kill me if it takes awhile, but I REALLY want to do well so that I can be in all honors-classes next year(Yes, I probably AM insane). Without further ado:**

**I don't own Twilight or it's sequels or it's characters or it's locations, etc. I just play in it's little world with it's lovely characters.**

_Baby on a night like this_

_I wish youd just hold me forever_

_Ill remember with one last kiss_

_That nothing truly lasts forever_

**Chapter 13**

The next few weeks with Isa were blissful to say the least. We spent as much time as possible together. I even convinced her to stay in my room, it took awhile though.

_"Edward, I can't. Can't you just stay in my room?" She begged_

_"Isa, just think. My room is twice the size of yours, the bed is bigger, more closet space for us to share, you can fit your furniture in there with mine and we could probably get rid of some CDs that we both have and then the rest will fit in my room. I know that your shelving system is completely full, but I still have some room."_

_"But…the stairs…" She whispered._

_"I'll carry you up and down them and I'll be beside you when you walk them. And afterward, I'll hold you close until you feel better if we have to. Please?"_

_"…Alright. I'll move into your room." _

Now even when she sleeps I can stay with her. Esme and my Isa cooked together and occasionally would try to get me in on the 'fun'. I always ended up covered in some kind of substance while Isa laughed and Esme tried to cover her giggles by scolding me about having to clean the kitchen.

As peaceful and calm as everything is now, weeks later, at first…it was the opposite.

_"We're home!" Emmett boomed._

_"Is Edward in pieces? Alice wouldn't tell us." Jasper called._

_Bella giggled. "No, he's not in pieces sillies!"_

_"Damn." Emmett muttered._

_"Guys, can't you be happy for us? I was happy for Jasper and Alice and Rosalie and Emmett and dad and mom. Edward has been your brother longer than I've been your sister and if he makes me happy, you should be happy for me!"_

_"Bella-" Rose started._

_"Rose, you should understand. After everything that's happened to me, I need somebody who really truly loves me. The same way you needed Emmett. I saw how miserable you were, no matter how much you tried to hide it. He's done so much for you. Think about what Edward can do for me!"_

_"I-I guess…" Rosalie furrowed her eyebrows as she really thought about it. After a few moments, her face broke out into a smile._

_"I still don't like this Bella!" Alice pouted. Bella gave Edward a pleading look._

_"Well, Alice, just think. If Isa and I get married, you get to plan the wedding. I'm sure Isa would give you complete control." Bella nodded. Alice got a gleam in her eyes._

_"And if we ever have kids, you could buy a wardrobe for them. Esme, you could design a room for them." Bella added._

_"Who's Isa?" Emmett asked. _

_"I am, Emmett." Bella rolled her eyes._

_"Emmett, shut up, they're talking to _muah_!" Alice scolded, slapping Emmett's arm. "And…now that you mention it…it doesn't sound _so_ bad…" Bella smiled at the little pixie and Edward grinned in return, simply because his Bella was happy._

_The two looked at Esme hopefully, they knew once the girls were won over, they'd have help with the guys._

_"I just want my children happy, you know that."_

_"Thank you mom." Bella whispered._

_"Thank you Esme." Edward muttered. He nuzzled his nose into Bella's neck and grinned as she giggled._

_Carlisle walked out of the room, refusing to believe his daughter would take a traitor back into her life._

_Emmett and Jasper wordlessly followed, more because they were unsure what to say. _

_Bella was distraught, but as Edward held her, she knew everything would work out._

As the weeks went by, Rosalie and Alice managed to…_convince_ the boys to accept us and be happy for us. ("Edward, honestly, we banned them from sex until the caved! Stop being so prudish! Bella would be ashamed!")

Carlisle took long to bring around. He stubbornly refused to accept that I was back in my beautiful Isa's life. She'd often fight with him before coming back to our room and bursting in to tears. I'd hold her closely until the tears dried up and she was over it. Everyone knew it was happening, including Carlisle. Esme began giving Carlisle the cold shoulder. I tried on several occasions to talk to him but he'd find some excuse to get away. Finally, a few weeks ago, I managed to corner him.

_"Carlisle, we need to talk." Edward muttered, closing the office door. "You just got home, Esme is still mad at you, and you went hunting a week ago. You have no excuse."_

_"Yes I do. I'm not discussing it with you." He said darkly._

_"You won't talk with _anyone_ about it! Isa doesn't count because you don't _talk_ you _yell _at her!" Edward reasoned._

_"There is no _Isa_ in this household." Carlisle muttered, spitting out the name like a poison._

_Edward sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere. "Carlisle, I'm in love with Isabella. Alice, Rose and Esme saw it. Even though Emmett and Jasper were forced to accept us, they see it too. And I know you see it. I know I hurt her, but she forgives me. She knows it wasn't her husband, Edward. It was the sex-deprived, needy, sick Edward. Charlotte wasn't stupid and she could change her appearance. How could a sick man tell the difference between his wife and a very, _very_ good impersonation? Then let's add in the fact I hadn't been with my wife in a month for the first time since we were married. I wasn't doing well, Carlisle._

_"I know you don't want to forgive me, but you need to know I would never intentionally hurt her. Even when I made my mistake, it wasn't intentional, it was a mistake. She recognizes that, why can't you? I still don't plan to ever hurt her, I'd rather die than do so but I know it'd hurt her the most if I did die. Carlisle, you've heard her cry after you and her fight. You can hear and see what it does to her. She loves you so much, she's a daddy's girl by nature. The fact that you seem to…to hate her, doesn't make it any better. It's killing her to see you hate her and killing me to see her so hurt._

_"I know how much she respects you and loves you. I can see it when she talks about all the times you've had together before this whole mess started. I can hear it in her voice how much she looks up to you. And I know, that no matter how much she might want to remarry me, she won't agree to it until you've forgiven her and accepted us. She won't get remarried unless her dad walks her down the aisle at her wedding. I'm also old fashioned and now that I know who her dad is, I want his permission before I ask her. I'm not asking for me, I'm asking for her since you can't seem to talk to her anymore. She needs you to accept us and to see how much you really love her."_

_Carlisle sat in his chair, staring off into space. Edward simply walked out of the room._

The minute the girls walked through the door after their shopping trip, Carlisle was downstairs hugging Isa and telling her how sorry he was for not listening to reason and for making her think he hated her.

Since then, everything's gone nicely. I recently found in my memories that our anniversary was coming up, it would be our 96th anniversary. I wanted to give Isa something special, but I still wasn't sure what. It had to be perfect, it was our first anniversary since 1917. But what's a good I'm sorry/happy anniversary present when you haven't been there for her to celebrate 90 of your anniversaries?

I wanted to ask Alice, but would she tell? Asking Carlisle was out, he was still warming up to me for the second time. Esme maybe, she's good with secrets and romancing a girl, but I was still unsure. A mother-daughter bond is usually stronger than the bond I have with her. Rosalie is out, she'll probably suggest a vacation in Hawaii, telling me to buy an entire island for us to use whenever and have some 'fun time'. Emmett too. Jasper is good with romancing, but he'd probably tell Alice.

I finally settled for asking Esme. I was sure she could help. I walked into the kitchen one day when I knew Isa was shopping with Alice for some useless things that Alice wanted.

"Esme?" She turned towards me and smiled.

"Come here Edward. What is it?" I pulled up a stool from the island and sat next to her, watching as she kneeded the bread.

"Well…Is-Bella and my wedding anniversary is at the end of November, but I want to start planning my surprise for her now. The thing is, I don't know what to do for her. I want it to be special and unexpected. I decided you were the best person to ask since you're good with romancing a girl and you won't tell her and you won't tell me to go have some private time with her on some romantic island and the only other person I could go to is still slightly mad at me."

"Do you have anything in mind? Any plans for the future?" She asked, starting to shape the bread exactly how she wanted it.

"I do, but I'd rather not share it." Esme looked at me like she looks at Emmett and Rosalie when they show up to family meetings looking a mess and grinning like fools. "Not that kind of surprise, but more of something I want to keep to myself and make sure absolutely nobody knows about until it happens."

"I think that you should do whatever your special surprise is on your anniversary. I'd make a picnic and take her to the beach just before the sunsets. Eat dinner and you can watch the sun set and twilight arrive. You know she loves that time of day. I'd also get her some flowers, you figure out which. Also, some kind of jewelry."

"Jewelry was definitely involved, it was never an anniversary for us unless I gave her jewelry. That's a good idea Esme. I'll also have her pampered for the entire day before that. Thanks for helping me." I smiled and kissed her cheek. She smiled softly as she put the bread in the oven.

"It's something I always wanted my husband to do as a human. Carlisle could of course, but without the picnic it loses some of the romance. And picnics with blood aren't romantic."

I chuckled and walked back up to my room, so I could hammer out every last detail of our anniversary.

--

When Isa returned home three hours later, arms laden with bags, she plopped herself down on the bed and fell backwards.

"Edward, everything _hurts_." Over the past few weeks, nobody had given Isa any reason or moment to mope about the baby. Alice had personally taken it upon herself to have four shopping trips a week, each lasting between 4 and 7 hours.

I moved bags out of the way and sat down on the bed next to her. I pulled her up into my lap so she was sitting sideways and began massaging her shoulders. She sighed softly and relaxed into me.

"What hurts love? Be more specific then everything. Otherwise I'll have to give you a full body examination." I whispered in her ear. She shivered slightly before turning red. I smirked, proud of what I could do to her.

"My shoulders, my back, my neck, my arms and my feet," She listed.

"Do they really hurt or do you just want a massage in all those places?" I challenged her. She did this sometimes, she liked getting massages from me, claiming they were "heaven from the most glorious pair of hands I've ever felt".

I heard Isa giggled. "Mmm…a little of both I suppose…would you mind terribly?" She questioned shyly.

I simply grinned and kissed her cheek. "Not in the slightest."

An hour later, Isa was close to a pile of goo she was so relaxed. We laid together in the bed, just holding each other. It was pleasant. We didn't need words or noise to fill the silence. I simply watched her.

"I love you Isa." I whispered, pulling her closer.

"Im muve moo toomb Medmard." Isa mumbled sleepily. I chuckled and kissed her hair.

"Sleep Isa, just sleep."

And sleep she did. But this time, she took me with her.

**Very odd ending, but you'll get it next chapter. Consider it a cliffy.**

**cem1818: Yes, I love this Edward. Cheesy is kind of Edward's middle name even thoguh he does it in a MUCH cuter way than other boys. And Dirty Talking Edward is probably EXTREMELY OOC but, he WAS married for 6 years, and was turned when he was...I think I made him 25. So, it makes sense.**

**wingedspirit: I think I should make one. And I should make people pay for sessions. I'd be a millionaire!**

**I would also like to help you guys, and see how many people REALLY read these author's notes. You will be given a preview of the next chapter if you can guess:**

**1 My age(I'm obviously not pased college but I AM a teenager. I think the a/n before the chapter gives it away a little)**

**2The current date in this fanfic. It DOES play an important part!**

**3Their wedding anniversary. I picked their anniversary(It's DIFFERENT from what they chose in Eclipse!!) and it's on a very important day for me. I wanna see if anyone can guess. You can guess what the day is OR what the date is.**

**If anyone can get all three(or four considering how you look at it) parts correct, I'll post the chapter by...Wedensday if I can. Sound cool?**

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT INFORMATION:**

**I NEED TO KNOW WHO'S POV YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE IN! I can't start writing until you guys tell me. It will be Edward or Bella, but I'm indecisive. The longer it takes you guys to respond, the longer wait it will be. I'll post a poll on my page if you want to vote there, or leave it in a review. Doesn't matter. Think we can break our record of 13 a chapter?**


	15. an

Ok, ok, I know you guys are all probably REALLY pissed, but I'm putting my stories on hold, just for a little bit. My finals start next week and I REALLY need to do good on them. As of June 23rd, I will be done for the year though, so don't kill me? Please?

For In Your Arms Readers: Writer's block still plagues me, so I'm skipping to the end. You won't miss anything because I'm cutting it out. The story will flash forward about three months, you'll get another chapter and an epilouge. Right now my only problem is that I don't want to TYPE it because, it's SUPER annoying to me and a huge pet peeve of mine to have the idea glued to my head and then having to type it up. So, I will TRY to write the last chapter and epilouge and have it up by the 26th. I'll post the last chapter and then the epilouge the next day or maybe the same day if it's all ready to go. And I promise, promise PROMISE you will not be disappointed. The last chapter will be short, but the epilouge won't be. It will include a WHOLE bunch of stuff. Promise. If it is not up by the 26th, I'm VERY sorry in advance. but I am NOT letting myself work on Two Years Ago until they are finished and at my beta or I've finished getting it edited and both are done.

For Two Years Ago Readers: Don't fret, there is no writer's block. It's simply me not wanting to type up the really boring beginning part of the chapter and go straight to the date, because I haven't really PLANNED the whole date, which is how I write best. There's that and the fact that I just started a new story(Which will NOT be on this site) so, I wanna work on that too and it's just easier if I'm not in school while writing two stories at a time.

Now, I WOULD'VE had a chapter for something up by now, but I spent from Saturday(Or maybe Friday) until...two days ago working on my new site for my fanfics and stories and for you guys. I'll post a link as my homepage, so PLEASE check it out. I've been trying to get feedback and have gotten very little, so if you could, please, go visit and leave a comment SOMEWHERE or leave a review here telling me what you think. I'll be updating it frequently and it's a lot more fun than this site. Go check it out when you can!

-Until After June 23rd,

Julie


	16. Chapter 14

**I said I'd get it done, didn't I? As I warned you guys, it IS short, not even 1500 words, but I think you guys will love it. I can proudly say, that I love it, so you know it has to be good.**

**THERE IS A VERRRY LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END-at least SKIM it or you will miss a lot. It's VERY important, you here me?**

**Edited by Amber is a Jasper's girl!**

**Do. Not. Own.**

**Chapter 14**

I heard a soft moaning noise next to me. Why couldn't I place the noise? I could feel the sunlight of a new day trying to seep through my eyelids. How was that possible? My eyes were only closed for a moment, right?

I opened my eyes to find Isa in my arms, just beginning to wake up as the sunlight was beaming easily through the curtains in front of the window. Yet the last thing I remembered was me telling Isa to sleep…

"Isa?" I whispered softly into her hair.

"Nooo Edward, sleepy time." She mumbled..

"Isa, this is important." I whispered again. She grumbled, and lazily opened her eyes and looked at me.

"What?" She muttered grouchily.

"Can you put other people to sleep?" I asked softly, not wanting to anger or bother her anymore than I had by waking her up.

"I have been known to do that on occasion, why?" She muttered..

"You did it last night. I just wanted to make nothing was wrong with me."

"Mmm. Can I go back to sleep now?" She whined like a little kid. I smiled softly and nodded, kissing her on the top of my head. Oh my silly little Isa. She fell back on to the pillow, my arms still under her neck. She was so beautiful when she slept. I loved just staring at her.

__

'Edward?'

"Yes Alice?"

__

'Ask her soon.'

"I will, Al, I don't think I can wait much longer myself."

--

It had been a month and every detail was now in place. The sun rose and I smiled at my sleeping Isabella. For the day, she would be my Bella, my Isabella, not my Isa. For the day, she would be a queen.. For the day, it would be just me and her. It was finally our anniversary.

I had sent the entire family out of the house; they all planned on doing some hunting. Emmett and Rosalie were going to Africa for a week, since Rosalie loved lions and Emmett knew what a happy Rosalie equaled. Alice and Jasper were hunting in the area before flying off to London for a weekend shopping spree. Carlisle and Esme were hunting in Alaska before visiting the Denali coven for a few days. Just me and Bella for a few days.

I shuddered as I remembered what she and I used to do when we had a few days of just each other without interruptions. I shook the thought off quickly, Bella was old-fashioned in that sense and wanted to be…remarried I suppose, before she went there. Besides, today was about _her_. She chose what we could and couldn't do and I'd respect and follow through with her requests.

"Edward?" She mumbled sleepily. "Why are you so happy?"

"Because it's our anniversary, love. Happy ninety-seventh anniversary, Bella." I kissed her temple and she looked at me funny.

"Ninety-seven?" She asked confused.

"The last anniversary we celebrated was November twenty-second in nineteen seventeen. You left March nineteen eighteen. We had celebrated six anniversaries' before you left. Since our last anniversary, it has been ninety-one years since our last anniversary, plus the six we had, that's ninety-seven." I explained, knowing her memories might not be too strong about us.

"Then happy anniversary." Bella smiled before kissing me softly.

****

Bella's POV

Edward spoiled me the whole day. He gave me a massage, he gave me flowers and chocolates and jewelry. He cooked all my meals and watched whichever movie I picked without complaint.

I sighed as I thought about the day. Edward had just forced me into a deliciously warm bath with one of the new books and new CDs he bought me. The CD was Secondhand Serenade and the book was 'The Truth About Forever' by Sarah Dessen.. He wouldn't let me do any work. He told me to just sit in the bath until the CD ended, change into the clothes he'd leave on the bed, and then wait until he came for me.

The last song came to an end and I folded the top corner of the page in the book to keep my place. I reached for the towel, drying myself off quickly before walking into the bedroom. A midnight blue dress was there. The dress was floor length with straps that went around my neck. It was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. I slipped it on quickly and curled my hair. I put on some light pink lip gloss and slid into the high heels Edward left next to the bed.

I was ready…so where was Edward?

Time seemed to pass slowly. Where was this boy?

****

Edward's POV

I lit the final candle, surveyed the area, and sprinted off to Bella. I knew she'd be ready by now and she'd be angry that I was so late. Hopefully this would make it up to her.

****

Bella's POV

He had me blindfolded and we were walking through the woods. What was this gorgeous specimen of a man doing? And why would he have me wear heels for this?

"We're here love." He whispered in my ear, sending goose bumps down my neck.

"So, I can take off my blind fold?"

"Just wait one second, ok?" He asked softly.

"Alright."

I felt him lead me into this mystery place a little more before dropping my hand and walking farther away from me.

"Ok, you can take off your blindfold."

I removed the blindfold quickly and looked around. Edward had taken me to a beautiful meadow with flowers all over the edge. The grass was neat and tidy and flower pedals were spread all over the place. A few candles burned in a small circle and in the middle, a single freesia flower sat alone. Edward was directly in front of the circle, on one knee, a small, velvet, blue box in his hand.

"My darling Bella, ever since you first agreed to come to tea at my mother's house that first day, I knew you were the one. I found I loved you more every single second of the day and I can't help it. God Bella, I'm not sure how it's possible for me to love you more than I do now, but I know I'm going to by tomorrow. And I know I'm going to love you for all eternity, more every day, if you'll allow me. Bella, my beautiful Isabella, would you make me the envy of every man in Chicago? Would you let me call you mine? Would you honor me by becoming my wife?"

Tears filled my eyes as I listened to him recite the exact same words he had over 100 years ago.

"Bella, I asked you this over a century ago, and one hundred and seven years ago, you let me call you mine. Now, I'm asking you again Bella. Marry me. I know I messed up, but I'm not going to do it again. I'm not going to leave when you tell me to because I won't let you leave _me_ again. I love you so much, Bella. You won't regret anything, I won't let you. Would you make me the envy of every man in Forks? Would you let me call you mine, again? Would you honor me by becoming my wife**…**again?"

I couldn't speak. Not only had he replicated how the gazebo looked and how we walked to it with me but he asked the same way he did the first time, as well. He was the most poetic, romantic man on the earth and he wanted to be my _husband_.

I felt the tears fall down my face as I whispered "Yes."

"What was that Bella?" I could see the smile on his face and the love in his eyes and I knew he heard me.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, _yes_! Oh Edward, yes!" I was full out crying as he slipped the ring on my finger and held me to him, stroking my hair with one hand and whispering how much he loved me.

**Eh? Eh? Worth the wait?**

**1.There is only one more chapter, I'm sorry guys. It's the epilouge. The wedding won't be in it, but if a lot of you guys want it, I'll add it as a bonus chapter or make it a oneshot. Mike and Charlotte will NOT make a reappearance, unless I write a sequel which is highly unlikely. HOWEVER, if somebody would like to write the sequel, they have to:**

**-ASK ME FIRST!!**

**-Give me credit**

**-Don't change anything that I did**

**I'll let you guys know if anybody is making a sequel after the epilouge**

**2. I'll also be making a playlist if you guys would like**

**3. HIGHLY IMPORTANT IF YOU GUYS WANT THE EPILOUGE!:**

**I'm not asking for a certain amount of reviews or anything. I will start writing the epilouge as soon as I finish this. To get the epilouge, I need at least FIVE people to go to MY website(listed as my homepage on my page here) and leave a comment somewhere. I spent a LOT of time on it and I have got NOTHING. I had one person join the site, but I need FEEDBACK on it, k? Once I get those five comments ON THE SITE I will put up the epilouge.**

**4. On my page is my e-mail and my website. Feel free to e-mail me if you guys wanna talk to me or ask questions of anything. My website has pictures of the dress that Bella is wearing int his chapter as well as pictures for my other story, Two Years Ago**

**5. I've got 2 one-shots, and my other story Two Years Ago-please go read and review them, especially Fall For You, it hasn't gotten a lot of reviews! I also have made a fictionpress account: xoRememberingSundayox. I haven't posted anything yet, but keep in eye out if you go on there.**

**6. I've got a new story idea in my head, but I probably won't put it on the site for awhile. It may come here or it may go on fictionpress, but most likely it'll be here since I've got a different story for fictionpress. If anybody wants to here about it, just tell me in a review and I'll let you see a general plot or a prolouge or something.**

**7. Last thing-replies to my reviewers :)**

Zunicorn: I hope you're still alive to read this...

cem1818: As you can see, Bella didn't exactly remember her anniversary. She knew she had one, but she couldn't remember when.

Amber is a Jasper's girl: This goes for everyone:

1 I am 13, as I believe it now says on my profile

2 The date I chose is my birthday

3 Their anniversary is on November 22nd

Lillytwilightfan77: She did lose the baby, this chapter basically shows how everyone is trying to distract her from that

**I hope this chapter satisfied everyone, we got a bit of Edward and a bit of Bella. So, hope you guys enjoyed. I'll probably talk to you guys again soon if you viist the site quickly!**


	17. Epilogue

_This is it everybody! The last of the fanfic. I'm actually very proud of myself, I don't think I've EVER finished a piece of writing. Now, at the end of this chapter, will be a **very important announcement**. **YOU MUST READ THIS NOTE IF YOU WANT ANY CONTINUATION OF THIS FANFICTION**, understand? _

_This chapter wasn't edited, sorry_

_Don't own, that simple_

**Epilogue**

"Anthony! Anthony, get back here!" Bella cried, chasing the two-year-old boy through the house as he ran away from his mother.

"NO! I don't WANNA take a tubby!" The boy yelled back.

"EDWARD! Get your son, would you?" She cried, slumping down into a chair. Her second pregnancy was too delicate and important to her to do this again. It was so tiring.

"Anthony, come here." Edward called from the bathroom.

"I don't _wanna_ take a tubby, daddy! Don't make me." The little boy pleaded, walking slowly to the bathroom.

"I know Anthony, but don't you just wanna get it over with? That way you're all clean and you can play with your toys until bedtime? You can watch movies or talk to your baby sister."

"I guess so…"

"Come on, let's give your mommy a break. And I'll let you pick your jammies tonight, alright?" He asked his son.

"Ok daddy." The boy sighed and walked into the bathroom for a bath.

Twenty minutes later, the duo arrived in the living room to greet Bella.

"Hi mommy!" Anthony said cheerily, dressed in his Spiderman pajamas.

"I don't get why you complain it's so hard to get him to take a bath, love." Edward smirked at his wife of three years.

"Well we can't all dazzle people, now can we?" Bella shot back at her husband.

"Can I talk to the baby now?" Anthony asked his mom.

She smiled at him and nodded. "Go ahead Tony."

The little boy with bright green eyes and brown hair walked up to Bella and wrapped his arms around her swollen stomach, kissing it lightly before starting to mumble to the small little girl inside.

"He's perfect. She will be too." Edward whispered in his wife's ear.

"She will. She'll be as beautiful as her father, the same way her brother's as handsome as his father."

"No, she'll be beautiful like you." Edward argued softly back, so as not to interrupt his son's conversation.

"Nope. Tony has your human eyes, so who knows who's eyes she'll have and since he has my hair, she'll probably have your hair."

"But she'll still be as beautiful as her mother. As kind and sweet and smart as her, as well."

"You're ridiculous. You know that's not true."

"And you're absurd. You know it _is_ true." Edward fought back, kissing her cheek.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"MOMMY! DADDY! You're interrupting our convostation!" Tony scolded his parents.

"Sorry Anthony, mommy and I are just being silly." Edward chuckled.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"What are we going to name her?" Bella asked, confusion written on her face.

"We'll worry about that at another time." He assured her.

"And when are we going to tell the others?"

"I'm sure Alice has already seen and told them all."

"But she was starting to respect our privacy more after she spoiled telling them about Anthony for us." Bella argued.

"Let's just not tell them until you're in the hospital with her."

"That doesn't seem fair. I mean, they're still in Forks after all."

"They can run and be here in a few hours. Or they could take a plane and be here in a few hours. I'm sure they won't mind. They understood that we wanted to go back to where we started with Tony, I'm sure they'll understand this."

"If you're sure…" Bella sighed.

"Darling, I can read their minds, I know how they work." Edward kissed his wife's neck as she giggled.

"Anthony, say good night to your sister, it's time for bed."

"But da_ddy_-"

"No 'buts' Tony, you heard your dad. Time for bed." Bella stood up slowly, keeping one hand on her swollen stomach and another on the arm of her chair.

They led their son to his room, tucking him in and kissing him good night. They walked out, hand in hand and into their room.

The couple changed into pajamas and lied down on the bed, Bella resting her head on Edward's chest.

"I think we should move back in with everybody when they baby is born." Bella muttered.

"Really? Why?"

"It'd be nice. Alice and Rosalie and Esme would love having Tony and our daughter too coo over. And you know the guys will love to play the role over protective uncles and grandpa. They all probably want children in the house again and would love it."

"If that's what you want, love."

"I do, but we should leave Forks. Go somewhere else. I don't know if the Volturi would approve of the size of our family, so it might be good to get out of the area for awhile."

"We'll talk with them about it when we see them next, alright? Now, get some sleep. I want you well rested for another day of taking it easy."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Two Months Later

"Alice? Alice, are you guys almost here?" Edward asked, pacing frantically. He knew Bella was currently in the delivery room, almost ready to have their kid. And he couldn't be with her yet because he had to keep an eye on his son till the others arrived.

"We're pulling in now, Edward. We'll be there in a minute, I promise." Alice squealed excitedly. She would finally have a little girl to spoil.

"Hurry Alice!" He snapped the phone shut and resumed pacing.

"What's wrong daddy?" Anthony asked his father.

"You're little sister is going to come out any minute and I promised mommy I'd be there."

"Oh."

Anthony watched in silence as his father continued to pace back and forth.

"Edward!" Alice called from the doorway.

"Thank God. I've got to get to Bella, just keep an eye on Tony. I'm sure I'll be out soon."

"Alright Edward." Alice said softly, making a shooing motion with her hand.

Edward ran out of the hospital waiting room as quickly as he could without looking in-human. He ran straight to the door he knew Bella was behind, hearing her cry out in pain.

"Bella." He sighed as he walked over, grabbing her hand as she squeezed it.

"Edward." She whimpered.

"It's okay love, I'm here now. The family's in the waiting room watching Tony. It'll be okay." Bella nodded, trying to focus on her husband's words instead of the intense pain shooting through her body.

Twenty minutes later, Edward walked out of the room, grinning like a mad man.

He walked into the waiting room, his family turning quickly for news.

"I'm proud to announce the arrival of Elizabeth Grace Masen." He grinned as he cuddled the small, pink covered bundle closer to his chest.

"Oh, she's adorable!" Alice squealed, peering at the tiny face in the blankets.

"Daddy! I can't see!" Tony jumped, trying to get a glimpse at his baby sister.

Edward crouched down to his son's height, holding the head up for Tony to get a look at.

"She's awful tiny." He said, his brow furrowed and lips pursed as he examined the creature before him.

"You were smaller than she was when you were born." He told his son, still grinning.

"Can we see Bella?" Carlisle asked, wanting to make sure his daughter was okay now that he knew his granddaughter was.

"Not yet, they only want two visitors at a time. I'm staying there and I want Tony to be the first in."

"Alright, but make it quick." He sighed as he watched Edward walk off with Tony and Elizabeth.

"I will." He called as he walked quickly to his wife's room, practically dragging his son at the rate he walked.

"Daddy!"

"Sorry, I just want to get to mommy." The boy pouted and let himself be dragged straight into his mom's room.

"Mommy!" The boy cried happily, running to hug his mother the best he good from his angle.

"Hi Tony. Edward, give me my daughter!" Bella pouted, holding her hands out for her daughter as Anthony scrambled into the bed next to her, snuggling into his mother.

Edward watched as his love, his heart, his wife handled their two children and he knew at that moment, his life was perfect as perfect could be.

**_VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

_I'm currently considering doing 2 add-ons for this story. One would be a one-shot of the wedding(wedding night will NOT be included, there are enough of those and not enough of the ceremony itself!). The second add-on would be another story, about Edward and Bella's romance back in the 1900's. It would start with a chapter talking about both their lives at the moment and how they ended up where they were. The second chapter would be them meeting for the first time. **If you're interested, you have to vote in the poll I'll be putting on my page** because I'm not going to sit and sift through the reviews and try to figure out if this person voted or not, just no. Go vote, it's not that hard._

_I'd also like to say, I love you guys, a lot. You're all amazingly awesome. Though, I'm a bit disappointed with the review count and the fact that you didn't fullfill the requirements, I felt I'd tortured you all enough. I'd also like to make a point of telling you all that this chapter is three years into the future from where it left off if you hadn't gotten that already._

Stats Right Now(not including this chapter):

_38065 words_

_153 reviews_

_15029 hits_

_4 C2s_

_58 favs_

_106 alerts_

_Yes, you guys are indeed awesome!_

_I'd also like to make a point that my site and my other fanfics are lonely, go check out those!_

Clumsy318: I DO have another fanfic and two other oneshots as well as a fictionpress account(if you'd like it, I'll give it out later). And, as said above, I might start some add-ons to this story. If you keep me on author's alert, you'll know

_Well, I guess that's all folks! If you'd like to keep in contact, my e-mail is now on my profile, I DO have PMs enabled and you can reach me through my site, also on my profile. _

_Until next time, lovelies_

_-Julie_


End file.
